


【黑三角】大小姐的逃亡生涯

by Nicollian



Series: 【黑三角】大小姐的逃亡生涯 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 非正经国设，老王性转。





	1. 第一章

拉纳（注：小巴国设名）在昏暗的路灯下来来回回走着，他是一刻也没法让自己静下心来，这样躁动的心境在千禧年后便几乎灭绝，可如今不仅死灰复燃，还变本加厉，犹胜当年他被拉哈尔逼到绝境时的不安。

终于，他听见汽车的马达声渐近，他转身，远光灯射的他眼花，他用手挡了一下，那光很快转暗。待视线适应这突然的光线后，拉纳急步上前，打开后车门。

一条纤细但并不瘦弱的腿先从车门里探出来，紧接着腿的主人也猫着腰从车里钻了出来。拉纳愣愣地看着眼前似是而非的脸，标志性的黑色长发，弯眉如新月自然浓密，琥珀色的眸子隐有沉静的水光，似怜似嘲，鼻梁挺立的弧度恰到好处，与东方人柔和的五官轮廓相得益彰，厚度适中的嘴唇色泽红润，这是一张古典东方美人脸，行动间如牡丹夜行，又艳又冷，雍容华贵，虽然并不具备欧美人欣赏的骨骼突出的凌厉感，却同样不可侵犯。

拉纳张了张口，对着眼前的人无论如何也问不出心中的猜测。他原是接到陌生号码发来的求助短信，落款是王耀。王耀请求他帮他从纽约，从阿尔弗雷德的地盘上逃走。拉纳惊异于王耀竟然知道此刻的他身处纽约城，更惊异于王耀在这种情况下居然还向他请求援助。王耀通过短信跟他约好了见面的时间和地点，于是他在这条偏僻的街道不安地等待了一个多小时。开车的人是法国驻美大使馆的工作人员，拉纳曾在联合国见过一面，他没有想到王耀的第一个求助对象是弗朗西斯，固有印象中，弗朗西斯虽然算不上阿尔弗雷德最忠实的拥趸，但显然跟王耀更不是一路人。当然更让拉纳没有想到的是他漫长而又焦急的等待，迎来的却是眼前的人——一个女版王耀。

眼前的东方女性穿着Neighborhood经典款混搭了军事风和美式复古风的藏蓝色高邦帆布鞋，腿上套着及膝球袜，下身着黑色休闲短裤，短裤和袜子间露出了一小截白皙的大腿，上身套了一件非常宽松的黑色连帽卫衣，从敞开的领口可以看见卫衣里还叠穿了一件经典款蓝色格子衬衫，这一身混乱的搭配因为女性高挑的身材、娇好的容颜而并不显突兀。虽然女性的脸型轮廓五官眉眼都更加柔和，但属于王耀的特征仍十分显著，至少能让拉纳猜到'她'的真实身份。  
"brother,我需要你的帮助。"眼前的女性说，'她'没有为自己如今的身份做解释，便默契地相信拉纳已经知道'她'是谁了。

事实上，拉纳也确实知道了，倘若在女性开口前，拉纳还因不可置信而尚存怀疑，那么在'她'喊出'brother'后，拉纳便彻底打消了顾虑。不管发生了什么王耀的身体会发生这样的变化，也不管因为什么他要急切地从纽约逃走，拉纳只要知道'她'是王耀，便会竭尽所能地给予支持。

"只要你需要，我就会竭尽全力。"拉纳真诚地说。

"我知道你会的。"

王耀似乎是要伸手对拉纳做'拥抱'或是'拍肩'一类的亲昵举动，但突然又把手收了回去，拉纳猜想他是想到自己如今的女性形象才有了顾虑，毕竟在拉纳他们信仰的教义中对女性有许多严苛的规定。

拉纳神色微黯，王耀毕竟是个世俗国家，在过去还经常被恶意批评没有信仰，他对此的态度很不以为然，从古至今，他都没有把宗教当成是一种信仰，态度也一直不够虔诚，宗教对于他而言，更多的像是哲学，他可以包容宗教的存在，但决不允许宗教凌驾一切。因此，即使在1964年拉纳接受安拉的指引与中国修睦，也万万想不到在不久后的将来他会因为身边那个庞大但贫穷的红色国度的倾囊相助而与之成为挚交，甚至不惜为之站在了美国先生的对立面，这样比山高比海深比蜜甜的情谊维持了五十多个年头，货真价实，拉纳十分珍惜，他知道王耀也很珍惜，尽管他的国际地位不足以与伊万匹敌，因此王耀的身边离得最近的人总不会是他，但一向谨言慎行的王耀总不吝于用最美好最亲近的词来形容中巴两国的关系。拉纳第一次从王耀口中听到'巴铁'这个词时，感动得无以加复，他和官员们一起用手猛拍桌子，这样的举动在巴是一种表达认可、赞扬的方式，他从不后悔为了王耀投出的反对票，也从不后悔对阿尔弗雷德警告的忽视，因为安拉教导他做一个讲信义的人。

只是他被告知信道之人的心会因为记念真主而获得安宁、镇定，但是每当牵扯到王耀，他就难以保持镇定，安拉也无法拯救他不安跳动的心。他一直以为这是安拉无法解决的难题，直到在阿斯塔纳参加上合成员国组织的会议时，他和拉哈尔碰了面。拉哈尔总喜欢用'他不要自己的哥哥，反而去认了个完全没有血缘关系的人做兄弟，还不自知地给对方做马前卒'一类的话来讽刺他和王耀的交情，拉纳当即给予了反击，他说他和王耀的关系建立在平等互惠的基础上，他和某些人不一样，不需要给盟友高昂的军事保护费获取声援。拉哈尔对拉纳讽刺的话已经不似从前那般敏感，因为他也发现了比恼羞成怒更佳的反击方式。

"我很清楚阿尔弗雷德是什么样的人，我也很清楚我们之间的关系是依靠什么来维系的，所以我对他本人并不抱期待，我不会称呼他为'Brother'，他也不会给予我这样的地位。可你和王耀不一样，你们是'全天候'的战略伙伴关系，他给了你比伊万还要高的名义，但是他真的给予你足够平等的地位了吗？不要自欺欺人了，你们实力悬殊太大，注定无法平等，他是你的最优级，你说无论谁当政都不会改变中巴的关系，可是对于他来说你的存在并非不可或缺，伊万、阿尔弗雷德远比你重要，甚至任勇朝都比你更能牵动他的心。想想你之前的默默无闻，再想想你现在被捧到'铁哥们'的位置，他为什么突然大肆宣传和你的友谊？答案其实很简单，你一定也早就知道了，他需要通过你打通去中东的路，他在利用互利共赢的谎言迷惑你，但是你情愿欺骗自己也要相信他。你忘记他是个没有信仰的人，你忘记你的真主教导你要远离这些不信者了。"

拉哈尔像个狡猾的狐狸说着不怀好意的话，纵然他挑拨离间的手段算不得高明，拉纳的心还是因他的话哽的难受。忘记了具体是从什么时候起王耀总是占据国际新闻的头条，那些牛皮糖一样黏在他身上的标签如"贫穷"、"落后"渐渐失了踪迹，取而代之的是"崩溃"、"威胁"、"中国游客"、"爆买"等一系列词汇。针对王耀的批评声从没有消失，只是以前傲慢而现在傲慢里透着酸意。枭龙战机横空出世后，中亚几位跟他关系不错的国家有时候会颇为羡慕地说'拉纳是个有远见的人'，就连他的大金主——被王耀家的人调侃为'狗大户'的沙特也会说'当年你为他所做的一切现在物超所值了'。尽管王耀从未将对巴的军事经济援助和投资定义为还情，而是强调合作共赢，但是大家都明白这里面存在多少私心，只是王耀体贴拉纳，没有将自己提拔到高高在上的金主的位置，仍谦和地用朋友、兄弟的身份与他相处。但周围人总是不合时宜地提醒他王耀的强大以及他需要依附王耀发展经济的事实，拉纳无法做到充耳不闻。

后来提醒的声音里渐渐地又多了故意的挑拨离间，他知道是谁在背后捣鬼。每个国家或多或少都存在以下几股力量:亲美派、亲俄派、亲华派，拉纳也不例外，尽管在上个世纪七十年代阿尔弗雷德为了拉拢实力更强的拉哈尔背弃了他，但国内的亲美派并未从此销声匿迹，只是暂时收敛了锋芒伺机待发，而现在王耀和阿尔弗雷德的博弈逐渐白热化，这些暗中潜伏的幽灵便开始蠢蠢欲动了。拉纳说过无论谁当政都不会改变中巴之间的关系，新总理上台后也说了类似的话，强调中巴之间的亲密性和政策的延续性，但是近期巴方先是取消了中方价值140亿美元的水坝项目资金援助，后又在国内出现了质疑瓜达尔港盈利分成的问题，甚至有人借此怀疑中巴经济走廊的不透明性。拉纳同意取消水坝项目的资金援助，但在瓜达尔港问题上并未发声，既没有为他的铁兄弟辩解也没有落井下石，他的这一系列举动引人遐想，有人高兴也有人忧愁，王耀仅在他取消水坝项目的合作时打电话询问缘故，他仿佛突然间就学会了中国人惯用的避重就轻的回答技巧，他告诉王耀他有能力自己修建水坝，而且由于该水坝社会经济利益重大，他打算优先开展该项目。王耀沉默了一会，他在等王耀打破沙锅问到底，王耀却笑道修水坝我算是经验丰富了，如果你遇到了技术上的难题我可以随时提供帮助。

挂断电话后，他因为王耀善解人意的温柔大大松了一口气，却也有些埋怨王耀这温柔，为什么不逼他说出内心的彷徨呢？质疑瓜达尔港的事被中国媒体传出去后，拉纳一度不安地守在电话旁，甚至整夜睡不着觉。瓜达尔港对王耀的战略意义有多大举世皆知，什么都能生变，但瓜达尔港绝不允许生变，因此他一直在等王耀的质问，王耀却似乎并没有将这件不大不小的事放在心上，仅是中方媒体代为出声澄清了分成问题。拉纳不免有些伤心，那些挑拨离间的话在他意志消沉的时候趁机闯入，他回想这么些年来的点滴，王耀走的太快，快得让他追不上，以至于很多时候他只能远远地看着对方的背影没入觥筹交错的人群中。有时候在他与拉哈尔狭路相逢时王耀会特意赶来，说着关切的话，做着亲切的举动，但是很快又会有新的国家被王耀吸引过来加入他们的谈话，渐渐地王耀也就顾不上他了。

拉纳可鄙地发现他并不喜欢如众星捧月般被重重包围着的王耀，他深深地怀念上个世纪，那个时候的王耀不如现在这样受欢迎因此能在宴会上把大把时间都留给他。他们在一起讨论过去，讨论现在，讨论未来，拉纳说未来的他一定要能全面碾压拉哈尔，有实力保证每一寸国土的安全。拉纳问王耀对未来的期望是什么，王耀摇摇头说还不知道。拉纳很诧异，他一直认为王耀是个很有目标和方向感的人，活的理智而又清醒，心中一定埋藏着宏伟的目标。过了一阵，王耀才继续说:"有时候连我都觉得自己的想法很不切实际。"

尽管当时的王耀还如蒙尘的珍宝在一众显赫的国家中低调得不符合他五大常任理事国之一的身份，但他本人并非毫不起眼。两大阵营的对立让已经狼狈为奸的中美两国明面上还得保持一定距离，国际性会议结束后的宴会往往是他们暗送秋波的最佳场所，拉纳不会忘记阿尔弗雷德和王耀的"蜜月期"正是他牵线搭桥的结果，从国家层面上来讲，他乐见中美两国关系友好，从而避免选边站的难题，但如果仅仅是出自私心，他并不希望阿尔弗雷德和王耀有过多公事以外的接触，或者说他不希望出现可能抢走王耀目光的人，不希望他们特殊而真挚的关系渐渐地只是空口白话。

拉纳领着王耀穿过巷子，从后门进入一间管理混乱的酒吧，里面三教九流的人都有，他们的脸上就写着生活的无意义，空洞又夸张的表情仿佛是魔鬼的杰作，张牙舞爪在人间麻木横行。拉纳不堪忍受这里的嘈杂和堕落，皱着眉快步穿过人群，空气里浓郁的酒精味时刻挑战着他忍耐的下限。王耀也加快步伐，通过杂物间的暗道进入装修得富丽堂皇的地下室。所有的神话故事中都是天堂在上地狱在下，但是这里却反其道而行，把天堂安置在地狱的下面。

穿着阿拉伯地区传统服饰的女人面带优雅的微笑引路，将拉纳和王耀带入一间同样装修得非常豪华气派的套房后。女人打开投影仪，穿金戴金的壕友沙特的全息投影图便呈现在屋子中间。

"王先生，您先在这里休息一晚。明天我们王子会坐私人飞机去莫斯科，你可以跟他一起去，他会安排人过来接您。"  
沙特先生的影像消失后，王耀叹了一口气，对拉纳说道:

"没想到你会借助沙特先生的力量帮我逃离纽约。他跟阿尔弗雷是铁杆盟友，你这样做确实很出人意料但也很冒险，他家那位王储前不久刚闹出大动静，一鼓作气将国内反以派都清理了，现在白宫又传出美方将承认耶路撒冷为以首都的消息。我们都很明白这将在阿拉伯世界引起多大的震动，拉纳，我希望你在这个紧要关头保持理智，跟阿尔弗雷德也好，跟沙特先生也好，都要保持适当的距离。"

耶路撒冷是犹太教和伊斯兰教争夺的圣城，虽然伊斯兰教内部什叶派和逊尼派矛盾重重，但在和犹太教争夺圣城的问题上还都能保持一致的步调。但是作为逊尼派国家的领头羊之一，沙特王储的举动已经昭示了亲以亲美的决心，待美国宣布耶路撒冷为以色列首都后，无论是逊尼派还是什叶派都会表示强烈反对，届时巴勒斯坦和以色列的矛盾进一步激化，什叶派向来是站在巴勒斯坦一方，而随着逊尼派内的主要国家土耳其、也门、卡塔尔、埃及都表现出了亲中俄的趋势，逊尼——什叶之间的矛盾将不再不可调和，中东地区长期以来逊尼——什叶两派之间的主要矛盾或许将向伊斯兰和犹太教两教之间的矛盾妥协，如此一来，亲以亲美的沙特就站在了整个伊斯兰世界的对立面，声誉势必会受到影响，倘若拉纳不及时与他们保持距离，拉纳自身或许也会受到牵连。

拉纳明白王耀劝诫的话出自真心，但不满情绪还是在心底滋生，为什么不问瓜达尔港的事？为什么不问他怎么会出现在纽约？为什么什么也不问却还要相信他？

"我也没想到你借了弗朗西斯的力量逃出来。"拉纳仔细检查了房间，并未在可疑的地方发现监听器或是监视器的存在。他借着这一阵忙碌故意不去看王耀，但他能感觉到王耀的目光一直坦然地落在他身上。

"不，我没有'借'弗朗西斯的力量，是他主动送上门为我提供帮助，对于阿尔弗雷德来说，他一直不是个省油的灯。"

拉纳想到上个世纪六十年代，意识形态的斗争正激烈时，弗朗西斯却突然宣布和王耀建交。不得不说当时的法国总统非常有远见，英美是海权国家，法国是陆权国家，这个矛盾直到现在也没有调和，只不过如今弗朗西斯不再单枪匹马，他有了路德维希这个好伙伴，加上同样是陆权大国的王耀崛起，他们三国的力量加总足以尝试去改变这个世界的游戏规则。弗朗西斯深刻地明白要从阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟手中争夺海权不容易，几乎无法在不挑起战争的情况下完成权利的过度，因此只有避其锋芒另辟蹊径复兴陆权才是明智之选。

"我跟阿尔弗雷德打赌，他不相信我能逃出纽约，逃出美国。我说那就各显神通吧。我们都动用了一切能想到的力量，当然我的计划里并不包括弗朗西斯，毕竟他还是阿尔弗雷德的盟友，而我做事一向求稳。但是弗朗西斯似乎执着于对阿尔弗雷德说'不'，尤其是在这种无关紧要的事上。所以他主动送上门为我提供帮助，托他的福，我才能离开阿尔弗雷德的别墅。我想你会好奇我怎么知道你在纽约，其实是阿尔弗雷德告诉我的，他也一定能猜到我会向你寻求帮助，所以这里并不安全，在他赶来至少我必须要走了。"王耀看了一眼手腕上的表，神情有些忧虑，似乎因为性别转变带来的不安，王耀更加容易紧张了。

"既然你知道我帮不上忙，为什么还要发求援短信？"拉纳避开王耀的视线，他还不太能适应王耀现在的形象，在固有观念中处于弱势地位的女性却有一个强大的灵魂内核，这种生理和心理上的差异让拉纳不知道该怎样与她相处。

"因为我想见你，Brother,我们需要见面说一些话。"王耀目光灼灼，眼神坚定，"水利项目是战略性工程，你想自己掌控它，这些我都能理解并且尊重你的想法。我曾经说过'我会一直信任你直到再也不能信任的那天'，就算到了不得不说再见的那天，我也希望我们能做和睦的邻居，互不侵犯，互不损害。"

拉纳想起娜塔莉娅说过的话，娜塔莉娅说王耀把最后的信任都寄托在他那里，假如他最后也与王耀反目成仇，王耀或许就会彻底失去对"信任"的信心。而且不仅是王耀，世俗的中国人也已经在情感上接受中巴之间伙伴、兄弟的关系，他们也对此寄予厚望，但是拉纳自觉担不起这样的重任。国际风云变化本就诡谲，他对两个近邻国家的未来原本还有信心，但因中方太过厚重的情感寄托，他的言行举止都变得小心翼翼了，他害怕自己有朝一日会成为王耀的敌人，成为中国人口中的'白眼狼'。可如今听到王耀这番言论，他才明白他还是低估了王耀，站在金字塔上层的国家从来就不会感情用事，他们所能给予的信任都是相对的，即使被背叛也至多是哀叹两声，还不至于为此痛彻心扉，更不至于从此一蹶不振。


	2. 第二章

02  
王耀借了拉纳的手机到卫生间打了一通电话，等他出来后，拉纳问:

"接下来你要去哪儿？"

"去阿尔弗雷德找不到的地方。"王耀看了看手表，似乎觉得时间点正好，他微微一笑，走进衣橱间，然而里面都是些情趣内衣和SM用品。拉纳脸色尴尬，对沙特先生的恶趣味表示难以认同，又因为是他带王耀来这里，自觉受到了沙特先生恶趣味的牵连，拉纳神情略显局促，他活动眼珠瞟向王耀，对方面色如常，巡视了一圈后，将目光定在唯一正常的纯色羊毛围巾上。

拉纳这才想起如今已是十二月，夜晚的纽约气温几乎要跌破零度，王耀上身仅穿了件衬衫和卫衣，下身还是短裤，小腿上只套着薄薄的一层球袜，仅凭这单薄的穿着就算是耐寒的欧美人也不一定能抗住十二月纽约的冷空气，一到冬天就得毛衣毛裤加身把自己裹得跟球一样的王耀更是无力消受。而且王耀不仅自己爱穿毛裤，也爱怂恿别人穿，跟他走的近的人都被送过毛裤，阿尔弗雷德起初还不愿意穿，后来他们去北欧那边参加一个经济论坛，会场出了点意外，空调无法正常供暖，一屋子的人被冻的不停抖腿，只有王耀神色如常，对北欧的冷空气表示出无所畏惧的态度。阿尔弗雷德厚着脸皮去跟王耀借毛裤，王耀也没趁机讽刺他就把毛裤借了。阿尔弗雷德美滋滋地穿着毛裤开会、演讲，还在瑟瑟发抖的亚瑟跟前炫耀了毛裤的温暖。只不过中场休息的时候，阿尔弗雷德又跟王耀抱怨毛裤有点短，裤腿总是往上跑让他很不爽。王耀左右看了看，当时他们身边除了拉纳也没别人了，于是王耀弯下腰挽起阿尔弗雷德的裤腿，替他把毛裤的裤腿塞到袜子里压着。

拉纳震惊于王耀对阿尔弗雷德放下身段的好，也震惊于阿尔弗雷德习以为常的神情，在别人看不到的时候，他们似乎就能剥离身份的约束，一言一行都充满普通情人相处时的脉脉温情。但是要说他们如何情深意重也不恰当，他们相互攻击的时候，又是完完全全的敌视对方，第三人根本无法在他们的唇枪舌战中看到爱情的残影。他们不需要任何缓冲时间就可以完成情人到路人甚至到敌人的关系转变。

"谁来接应你？"拉纳问。

王耀一圈圈把围巾缠到脖子上，漫不经心地回答，"路德。"

"你务必要小心。"

"这仅仅是个游戏，即使我输了也没什么大不了的。"

"不，我是说当下你必须要谨慎，比任何时候都谨慎。阿尔弗雷德已经越来越没有耐心了，我们都不能保证他接下来会做出什么事，尤其是针对你的事。"

王耀系好围巾，抬起头看向拉纳，微笑道:

"我会的，以前身无长物每走一步都如履薄冰，现在拥有的多了却更提心吊胆，怕一着不慎，满盘皆输，我也许是真的老了，输不起了。所以现在的每一步我都要稳稳当当地走。"

不是输不起，而是科技的进步让失败的代价越来越大。拉纳深呼吸，压制住想替王耀把藏在围巾里的头发拨出来的欲望，道:

"我留在这里等阿尔弗雷德。"

"不，你一起走。"王耀缓缓摇头。

"我也走？"拉纳挑眉，神情疑惑。

"是的，你要一起离开。"

等待是一个无聊又难熬的过程，亚瑟打了个哈欠，潮水般汹涌而来的困意几乎要催垮他最后一点意志，如果不是助理提醒他目标出现了，他一定已经靠在椅背上睡着了。

"把望远镜给我。"

亚瑟从助理手中接过望远镜，从车窗望出去，几百米外的人和物一下被拉到眼前，他清晰地看见拉纳和一个穿着红色卫衣披散黑发的女孩从巷子里的酒吧出来，一辆黑色宾利悄无声息地停在他们跟前。

"通知阿尔弗雷德准备收网。"亚瑟对助理说。

助理领命用对讲机跟等着另一条街区的美方人员通话:"目标已经出发，重复，目标已经出发。"

"Sir，游戏快结束了，我们是否也应该撤了？"助理疑惑地看着还关注着酒吧方向的亚瑟。

"游戏才刚刚开始。"亚瑟嘴角勾出别有深意的笑容，突然间，他又轻呼一声，"狐狸出洞了。"

助理顺着他的视线看向酒吧方向，一个戴着鸭舌帽的金发女孩不紧不慢地从巷子里出来，她的帽檐压得很低，几乎挡住眼睛，围巾又缠得很厚实，遮住了下巴和嘴唇。她把自己藏得很巧妙，既不会让人感觉鬼鬼祟祟，又不会引人注目。

"悄悄跟在她后面。"亚瑟对助理吩咐。助理刚启动油门，亚瑟又嗔怪，"小声点！你怕她不能发现我们吗？"

亚瑟跟着女孩来到地铁站，又跟着她买票上了地铁。女孩站在角落里，被几个大块头的美国佬挡着，身影若隐若现。亚瑟紧盯着她，而她盯着窗外，一副若有所思的样子，直到亚瑟不动声色地走近，在她耳边暧昧地调侃:"Baby，I got you!"

女孩神情一滞，她透过列车窗户看着同样正通过窗户看着她的英国男人，脱口而出:"亚瑟，你的发际线又高了。"

亚瑟含着几分傲慢的微笑凝固了一瞬，这几年他执着于彰显熟男魅力，总是以大背头或者大偏分的形象示人，虽然确实风度翩翩，但因为配上他总是剪裁过分修身的西服套装，便时常被阿尔弗雷德嘲笑基佬品味，最致命的是让人注意到他堪忧的发际线了。阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯，甚至是伊万都用他的发际线问题或嘲笑或讥讽过他，但王耀从来没有，他坚守外交家的素养和底线，除了让他忍无可忍的阿尔弗雷德外，他几乎从未刻意嘲笑别人的缺点，就算是开玩笑的话也没有提过。

现在，亚瑟也相信她不是故意提发际线的事，或许只是受了性别转换的影响，一时心直口快把憋在心里已久的大实话说了出来。所以，亚瑟决定忽视她揭的短。

"既然是我先抓到你，你是不是应该向我兑现赌约？"

"亚瑟，我以前没有向你推荐过我家的霸王防脱吧？不知道你有没有听说过？有段时间在我家特别火。用了就能Duang~的一下，头发就会像加了特效一样浓密。"

好吧，王耀是故意的，亚瑟维持他冷静的风度，威胁道:

"也许我应该打电话给阿尔弗雷德问问他赌约是什么，如果我把你交给他，也许我们能平分报酬。"

"这么早就开始秃顶了，想想以后漫漫长的国生，亚瑟，你一定会过得很辛苦吧。"

"停！不要再提头发和额头的事，否则我立刻向阿尔弗雷德通风报信。"

"唉……"王耀叹气，终于肯放过亚瑟的发际线，看来他还是在意这个游戏的结果，这让亚瑟感觉重新找回了主动权。  
"你不适合金发。"亚瑟拿掉王耀的假发，取下他的发网，看他原生的黑发落在肩头，觉得顺眼多了。只有这浓墨重彩的颜色才压得住同样浓墨重彩的眉眼。

"你一个人？"

"还有我的助理。不要想逃，你现在可不是我的对手。"亚瑟警告性地握紧了王耀的手腕，力道大得几乎要捏碎骨头，王耀皱眉表达不适后，他立即卸了力，只是仍不敢放松警惕。

王耀垂眸，"我现在是女性形象，我可以大声喊'help'，然后你会被当做骚扰女性的流氓。"

"你是认真的吗？"

"我很少开玩笑。"

亚瑟还在思考王耀会不会真的这么做时，王耀已经将计划付诸实践了。国家都是天生的演技派，尤其是王耀扮演受害者的形象信手拈来，他惊慌失措的大声呼救，仿佛他真的是个柔弱的女孩，而亚瑟真的是个道貌岸然的列车变【囧】态。

周围人投来谴责的厌恶的目光，亚瑟窘迫地涨红了脸。

"Baby，都是我的错，但是既然已经怀上了，就把他生下来吧，我会做个负责人的好爸爸，再给我一次机会好吗？"亚瑟大声恳求原谅，成功地让几位打算上来帮忙的热心路人停下脚步。

王耀眼神闪烁了几下，显然是没想到亚瑟会将计就计，他有副好皮囊，加上精致的打扮和堪媲美奥斯卡影帝的精湛演技，确实很容易洗脱变态的嫌疑。

"你已经耗尽了我所有的耐心，当你一次次地求我原谅又一次次地背叛我时就应该想到今天，我不会再相信你的谎言，如果你对我有一丝的愧疚，就让我离开吧，我已经不爱你了。"王耀冷冰冰地说，眼睛里写满了嫌弃。

亚瑟还试图说点什么挽回局面，但是一个年轻力壮的小伙子已经冲了过来，亚瑟的助理想要拦下他，却被轻轻松松地揍了一顿后扔到一边。

"先生，我觉得你应该尊重女士的选择。"小伙的英语带着明显的东欧口音，亚瑟看着他极浅的发色和比一般美国人更加显深邃的五官询问，"俄罗斯人？"

"是的。我是俄罗斯人。"小伙骄傲的点头。

"我记得两百个俄罗斯球迷把一千多个英格兰球迷干趴的事……"王耀忍着笑对脸色铁青的亚瑟说。

"先生，我看你是个体面人，我不想对你动粗。"小伙客气地威胁道。

亚瑟捏紧了王耀的手腕，王耀挣扎了两下后，他还是松了手。

王耀跑到小伙身后躲着，在三人对峙的时候，列车停下了，小伙让王耀和他一起下车，王耀同意，转身和小伙离开，亚瑟这才注意到王耀穿的卫衣后面写着"Make American Great Again"，亚瑟又在身后喊他"Baby"。

"把衣服穿上。"亚瑟脱下自己的大衣，递给王耀。

王耀看了他一眼，接过大衣道了声谢后便跟小伙离开了。

"你的前男友是英国人吧？我看他像个深柜，你应该离开他，就这样的gay国人，我一个能打五个——"出站的时候小伙一直喋喋不休，王耀不得不打断他，"谢谢你，但我想我们接下来也该说再见了。"

小伙尴尬地笑了笑，"这没什么，你住的远吗？我建议你尽快搬家，不要再让前男友能够找到你，我看他不会善罢甘休……"

"我会处理好一切，谢谢你的关心。"王耀礼貌又略显冷淡地打断了小伙热心肠的建议，生硬地告别，"再见。"

"再、见……"小伙情绪低落地说，还没等他说完王耀就已经转身离开了，小伙也该离开，但他却又显得不舍，似乎觉得不应该是这样的结局，对于这复杂的情绪他有些无所适从，等王耀走远后，他才灵光乍现，在后面大喊:

"Hey，我叫伊利亚，你叫什么名字？"

王耀停下脚步，这个叫伊利亚的俄罗斯小伙打乱了他的计划，他跟路德约好在终点站碰头，但是现在他提前下了地铁。不过他还可以改用其他交通工具去和路德接头，只是这个叫伊利亚的小伙又再次打乱了他的计划。他在伊利亚惊讶的目光中走回来，故意做出窘迫的样子对伊利亚说:"我忘记带现金和银行卡了，我现在有点饿了，你能请我吃点什么吗？我吃的不多，也不挑食，汉堡热狗都可以。"

"当然可以。"伊利亚忙不迭矢地点头，他让王耀先在街边的长椅上坐着等他，他去找现在还营业的商店。

王耀环视四周，为了迎接即将到来的圣诞，有些商家早早地就在商店门口摆好了圣诞树，这样的场景在中国也不罕见，因为对外开放的缘故，一些外资零售商也把圣诞节的气氛带到了中国，民间一向喜欢热闹喜庆热闹，不管是什么洋节日，只要让他们感受到了热闹喜庆的氛围，他们即使不参加也不会太排斥。

王耀从未参与过这份热闹，但也并不打算阻止他的人民接受这份热闹。


	3. 第三章

03  
伊利亚很快就提着一大袋零食回来了，他有些气喘，鼻头也微微泛着红，淡金色的睫毛沾了夜晚的寒气，湿漉漉地垂下像在月光下栖息的蝴蝶，王耀一时看得入迷。

伊利亚解释自己没有在附近找到餐馆或是快餐店，怕王耀久等，他就在便利店里买了些零食。因为在网上查了一下，他了解到华人似乎都喜欢喝热水，所以他还特意买了杯热饮。

"我不知道你喜欢喝什么，我买了热可可和热牛奶。"

伊利亚抬眼看向王耀，王耀却错开他的目光，从他脸上收回视线转向他怀里抱着的两杯热饮。

"牛奶就好。"

两人在街边长椅上坐下，王耀将温热的牛奶捧在手心，冰冷的手指渐渐感受到暖意，但心还被冷空气冻得沉重，他轻轻呼出一口热气，看它们变幻成稀薄的白雾转瞬即逝。伊利亚在他身边绞尽脑汁地找着能让两人都参与进来的话题，但他想告诉伊利亚什么也不必说，就这样什么也不做，什么也不想，静静地消磨时间就好。

依稀有汽车从街道上驶过，在车灯照亮的范围内，王耀看到了雪花安静降落的影子，情不自禁地笑了，他终于给自己找到了光明正大地说出那个名字的理由:"伊利亚，又下雪了。"

"我、我想再看看雪。"伊利亚犹豫着说。

"那就看吧。"王耀答。

伊利亚不再说话，不再煞费苦心地寻找共同话题。他看着洋洋洒洒落下的雪花，忽然感觉这样也挺好，在异国街头，一起看过的雪，一起感受过的夜，比没有意义的对话更值得纪念。

"人要是离开了，为什么不能把属于他的记忆一起带走呢？往事历历在目，却再也不能重逢，这究竟是对谁的不公平呢？"

王耀却又突然出声打破了伊利亚的宁静，伊利亚看着他难掩失落的神情，以为他还在为亚瑟而伤心，一时也不知该如何回应。他笨拙地开口，试图转移王耀的注意力:"看起来我们都像是有了白头发。"

王耀闻言侧头看白雪落满头的伊利亚，缓慢地露出笑容。

伊利亚想不明白，眼前的女孩年纪轻轻，为何双眼却似悲似悯，她的笑容里有浮生如梦的虚无，有尘埃落定后的怅然，也有阅尽千帆的豁达，唯独没有这个年纪的女孩该有的蓬勃朝气，大喜或大悲都似乎被她稀释成云淡风轻的一笑。

"倘若我们都是凡人，早该到白头了。"

"你说什么？"伊利亚疑惑地问。

"我该走了。"王耀站起来，平静地微笑。

伊利亚也仓惶站起身，他从背包里搜出纸和笔，"我还会在纽约呆几天，这是我的电话号码，这是我暂住旅馆的位置，如果你遇上麻烦了可以随时联系我。我在俄罗斯的电话也给你留下吧，还有地址，如果你来俄罗斯可以来找我，噢，还有我的Facebook帐号，Twitter……"

"Enough!这些足够了。"王耀阻止他继续透露自己的信息，伊利亚略显尴尬地笑，他撕下记着各种联系方式的纸交给王耀。

王耀把纸装进大衣口袋，对伊利亚挥了挥手，"那么，再见。"

"再见——"

王耀转过身头也不回地离开，走到下一条街道时，他在路边拦下一辆出租车，钻进汽车前，他听见伊利亚在身后喊"Wait"，但他置若罔闻，对司机说道:"去莫特大道车站。"

路德看了看手表，时间已经超乎预计，他不得不怀疑王耀是否已经被阿尔弗雷德抓住了。路德想如果游戏能尽早结束也好，这两人玩个游戏却似乎要让全世界都陪他们任性，但是他们也有能力让大家围着他们打转，至少在王耀打来电话求援的时候，路德碍于情分说不出拒绝的话。不过也有人是抱着少一事不如多一事的心态积极参与，例如弗朗西斯。

早在王耀求援前，路德维希就接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话，他还有几分自知之明，不要求路德维希协助他，只要求路德维希在这场游戏中置身事外。阿尔弗雷德的电话结束后没多久，弗朗西斯也打来电话抱怨。

"阿尔弗雷德特意打来电话警告我，不许协助王耀逃跑。所以我就顺手帮了王耀一把，但是阿尔弗雷德没有告诉我王耀现在是女版模式，否则我就亲自去纽约了。"

"女版模式？"

"就是波涛汹涌超hot的那种模式，还记得有一回他过生日，我送了幅画送给他吗？"

"那幅让我们都以为你画了阮氏玲的画？"路德皱眉。

"就是那幅画！王耀现在就跟画里的状态一样！"

"我不太明白你在说什么。"

"你见到王耀后就会明白，他会向你求援的。"

弗朗西斯的话让路德一头雾水，他没有那么多胆大的想法。但是弗朗西斯确实说中了一点，王耀亲自打电话向他求援了。

路德专程坐私人飞机赶到纽约，他是个做事谨慎的人，未免引起阿尔弗雷德的注意，他征用了民间的私人飞机，只要在车站跟王耀接头，然后带他离开纽约，这一场没多大意义却兴师动众的游戏就可以结束了。

出租车在车站前停下，路德立刻从温暖的车厢内出来。但是向他走来的人却是穿着明显宽大的毛呢大衣的女孩，路德左右看了看，确信女孩是朝他走来，不免心生迷惑，女孩走近后，路德从她似曾相识的五官中窥见了另一人的影子，再联想弗朗西斯的话，一切就昭然若揭了。他暗暗压下心中的惊慌，在女孩停下脚步后，冷静询问:"王耀？"

王耀点头，他没有和路德过多寒暄，看了看除了他们外再无旁人的街道提醒，"我们得赶紧离开了。"

王耀通过后视镜和正在开车的路德的视线对上，对方欲言又止的神情让王耀感觉疲惫，永远聊不完的政治话题，永远逃不开的国家责任，让他无暇伤春悲秋，亦无心谈情说爱。

"我知道你有很多话想问我，讲吧。"

得到王耀的许可后，路德立即打开话匣子，把这些日子来不吐不快的心事都倒了出来。

"阿尔弗雷德的上司出了税改政策，在全球引发热议，听说在你家也引起不小的震动，你家的官媒点名批评了这个政策。这可不像你们以前事不关己高高挂起的作风，难道说他真的把你逼急了？"

王耀想了想，谨慎组织语言后回道:

"他过他的独木桥，我走我的阳关道。他想利用减税政策让资本回流，却不想资本最是重利忘义。当初他闹出金融危机，让全球帮他买单才勉强度过难关，却也至此把全世界的经济都拖下水，到现在还缓不过气来。损人利己的事他做得多了，难保不会消耗掉他自己的信誉。他家现在的情况明眼人也都明白，GDP增速缓慢，实体经济近乎原地踏步，股市汇市却双高，这里面泡沫太大，就算他放出这么多利好政策，鉴于他不算好的信用，谁敢轻易进去接盘。再者他那里的情况与我这边截然不同，他那边百分之九十以上的政府收入来自企业税收，这么一减税，往后政府赤字更大，长此以往也不利于国计民生，他现在已经陷入了死胡同，顾此必然失彼。"

"我看他这一次回收资本的目的不在金融而是在经济。他先是否认了你的市场经济地位，又出了针对企业的减税政策，很明显他想吸引资本投资实体。他想和你竞争实体经济。"

"太迟了。"王耀笑着摇头，"他错过了扼杀我的最佳时机。不过他的影响力确实不容小觑，他不过用一个减税政策便引发全球恶性竞争，本田菊跟风最快，其他国家也因此蠢蠢欲动。"

"大家都在还等着看你的表态，但你一直没有动作。这可不是什么好事，无论你的决定是什么，我想你都应该先放出风声安定人心。"

"不变应万变，由他折腾吧，我踏踏实实走好自己的路就行。我看他是想"破而后立"，他已经走到了一个特殊时期必须要冒险，而我也走到了一个特殊时期万万不能冒险。军事是政治的延伸，政治是为了经济服务，我俩现在所做的一切都不过是在千方百计地熬着，我们熬着就是为了见证第四次工业革命爆发，如果上帝仍偏爱美利坚，那么他还将继续领导世界，如果这一次是我有幸引领风潮——"王耀说到后面突然就没了声，像是怕把愿望说出来就不灵验了一样。  
"半岛最近也不太平，紧张程度不亚于中东地区。他在军事、政治、经济上三管齐下向你施压，这个年底你怕是不会好过了。"路德又通过后视镜看了王耀一眼。

王耀面上闪过厌恶之色，显然是不想深入讨论这个问题，但路德并不打算适可而止，他继续说道:

"之前你的上司派特使去半岛，但据说小怪物和他的上司并不给面子，没有接见这位特使，你也为此大为光火罢。友谊桥已关，虽说是暂时，可我看在他服软前，你并没有重新开放的打算。"

"别说什么让他服软的话了，真能让他服软的人是伊万，我就不明白为什么你们总是让我来背这锅。"

"虽说小怪物更听从伊万的话，但我们都明白真正能决定他生死的人是你。我想小怪物也明白这一点，但他相信就算伊万弃他于不顾了你也不敢完全放弃他，所以他才特别有恃无恐。"

"现在不要提半岛了，我一想到他就头疼。"王耀靠在椅背上，伸手揉太阳穴。

路德见状不好再追问，他专注地驾驶了一段时间，才又道:"后座有一双女士的长筒靴，我想你现在可能会需要它。"  
王耀似乎由于惊讶而未能及时对路德的话做出回应，片刻后，他才从座位的空隙探出身体，伸长了手去够放在后车厢座位上的鞋盒。

"弗朗吉建议我买的。"路德一本正经地解释。

王耀打开鞋盒，里面装着长款黑色皮靴，里面加了绒，穿上应该会比较暖和。王耀试了试鞋码，不大不小刚好合适，靴子刚好是过膝的长度，而且应该是特意选了不带跟的平底款式。弗朗西斯虽然总是不够靠谱，但在某些时候又意外的细心。

"谢谢。"王耀把换下来的帆布鞋装进鞋盒，路德又递了一块巧克力过来。

"你想要巧克力吗？"

"也是弗朗西斯让你准备的？"王耀接过巧克力后问。

"不是。"路德回答，慢慢地红了耳朵。

王耀看向窗外的后视镜，跟在后面的车打开了远光灯，刺眼的光让他眼前一花。

"日本大使馆的车。"路德这时压低了声音说，他调高档数，加大油门，打算在前面十字路口甩掉后方跟踪的汽车。  
"小心，阿尔弗雷德的忠实盟友来了。"王耀抓紧车顶的把手提醒。

一辆汽车横着冲了过来，恰好挡在十字路口。路德赶紧踩了刹车，同时将方向盘打向右侧，以漂移刹车的方式险险避过前面横停的汽车。

路德赶紧转向，但后方跟踪的汽车也追了上来，同样横停在街道上拦住了路德的退路。

路德为意料之外的情况感到气恼，他一拳砸在方向盘上，放在的座椅中间的手机突然亮起来，震动着发出嗡嗡声响，路德和王耀同时看向屏幕，来电人显示是阿尔弗雷德。

路德接通电话，还未开口，阿尔弗雷德的声音就先传了过来。

"Game over！路德，你又站错队了。"

路德看了王耀一眼，冷冷道，"不到最后关头，谁也说不准结局会是什么样。"

"把电话给王耀，我和他谈谈。"

"他要和你通话。"路德放下手机对王耀说。

王耀接过电话后却直接按了挂断，他微笑着把手机还给路德时说:"这种情况下没必要听对手的沾沾自喜。"

"我太大意了。"路德歉疚地说。

"不，是我来晚了，耽误了时间。"王耀摇头道。

"祝你好运。"路德在王耀下车前又说道，"我在机场等你。"

"我尽量赶来。"王耀笑着说，"只不过也许又要迟到了。"

"习惯了。"路德认真地说。

"我保证这是最后一次。"

路德想说这句话也说过很多次了，但直到王耀上了本田菊的车他也没有说出来。弗朗西斯又非常凑巧打来电话。

"这个游戏也不是那么简单，对吗？"

"但这不是我们的游戏。"路德下车把王耀留下的鞋盒放到后备箱里，回到车厢的时候他看见王耀的座位上留了一张纸条，打开一看，上面记着许多地址和联系方式，而落款是伊利亚。

"不是我们的游戏，但我们也会被迫卷入。这就是现实，路德，我们沦为游戏的配角了，要么心甘情愿地扮演不起眼的配角，要么主动抢戏把世界的注意力吸引过来。除此之外，别无他法。"

"王耀性别变化后会不会影响他的神经系统之类的？"路德却不再关注游戏的问题了。

"什么意思？"

"我看见伊利亚给他留的纸条。"

"伊利亚？"

"是的，他遗落的纸条上写着伊利亚的联系方式。"

"你到底想说什么？"

"我怀疑他精神分裂了或是得了很严重的癔病。"


	4. 第四章

04  
本田菊眼观鼻鼻观心，正襟危坐，反倒是王耀在一旁显得很随意，松松垮垮坐着，对着车窗观察自己女性化的容貌，似乎对自己充满好奇。本田菊用眼角的余光觑王耀，弥漫在车厢中的尴尬气氛让他的心躁动不安，但除了忍受外，他找不到更好的相处方式。以他和王耀目前的关系来看，比尴尬更尴尬的是贸然打破尴尬，他和王耀之间一直有一道无形的鸿沟，不是没有可做谈资的过往，而恰恰是那过往为他们划上分割线，让言语都失去了交流的意义。如今挤在他们之间的除了让人不安的尴尬和寂静外，还有一条外表忠厚的秋田犬——花。

已经上升到国礼的秋田犬自然也深受本田菊喜爱，他养了三只秋田，尽管从外形上看三大只并没有太大区别，但本田菊却偏爱三只中唯一的女性——花。

本田菊是个安静也喜静的人，但花身为女孩纸却是三只中最调皮捣蛋的那个，仗着本田菊的溺爱更是无法无天，几天每天都要在家中上演一出拆迁大戏。本田菊对花的偏爱一度让负责照顾三只的铲屎官非常不解，秋田犬天性沉稳温顺，少吠叫，花却是个万里挑一的例外，铲屎官甚至怀疑它是个假的秋田。尽管在铲屎官看来花并不讨人喜欢，本田菊却像是把政治以外的热情都奉献给了花，就算去国外开会也会想方设法把花带上。虽说花的母亲是秋田中的明星犬，它产的崽大多被达官显贵收留，但另外两大只跟花是一母同胞的兄妹却没能享受到花这样高级别的待遇。

铲屎官不相信这世上有无缘无故的爱，刨根究底把花的生父信息也挖了出来。

"原来是这样。"铲屎官把记载花血统的族谱放回书架上。花在地毯上咬被它从沙发上撕下来的皮革，铲屎官一边收拾被它整得一塌糊涂的书房，一边又忍不住唠叨，"你就是运气比你两个哥哥好，你去世了的爷爷当年被那位访日的先生抱过，你沾了你爷爷的光才这么受宠。"

本田菊顺了顺花脖子上的毛，花抬起脑袋，一副享受的模样。本田菊收了手，花立刻看向本田菊，黑溜溜的大眼珠子写满了疑惑和不满，仿佛在质问本田菊为什么不继续取悦它了。

本田菊想跟花说点什么，但因为王耀在场，他还是忍住了。花却不肯善罢甘休，它扬起脖子叫了几声，让王耀好奇地转过头看它。

"花！"本田菊斥道。

花从喉咙里发出委屈的呜咽，趴在座位上，将脑袋搭在王耀的腿上，用屁股对着本田菊。

"真是抱歉，花被宠坏了。"本田菊试图伸手将花从王耀身上扒下来，但是花并不老实，他一伸手花就张嘴咬他，虽然花只是闹着玩，并没有用力，但尖利的牙齿还是在他手背上留下了划伤的红痕。

王耀见状下意识地伸出手来帮忙，想把闹腾正欢的花压制住。

"你没事——"

"小心！"本田菊惊呼。

然而还是迟了，花张大嘴咬住王耀的左手，细长的犬齿轻而易举戳破皮肉。王耀因为花突然凶狠的攻击受到了惊吓，手掌被尖牙洞穿的同时发出了真实的惨叫。

"花！"本田菊又急又怒，重重地在花的屁股上拍了一巴掌。

花虽然调皮捣蛋，但它仍然保留了秋田犬聪明的那部分基因，因为感受到本田菊的怒火，它吐出王耀的手，呜咽着从座位上跳下，钻到司机旁边的副座上呆着。

本田菊现在没有心情跟花算账，王耀惨白的脸色让他的心尖都在打颤。这一次，他是真的无心害他。

"去医院！"本田菊对司机吼。

王耀呆呆地看着手掌上的两个血窟窿，好像意识已经超越事情发展的速度，在混乱的思绪中，他能感觉到心脏剧烈的跳动。他受过很多伤，外在的内在的，这一次花防御性的攻击对他来说其实算不上真正的伤害，但似乎因为花属于本田菊，这伤害也就似来自本田菊，针对某些事就会变得敏感的心不由自主地蒙上旧日阴影，尽管他一直努力让自己不那么苛刻，但是越是提醒自己不要去想，事情的轮廓反倒越是清晰。

"真的非常抱歉了，花它以前不这样，但无论如何，都是我的错，真的非常抱歉了。"本田菊手足无措，想要用帕子捂住王耀的伤口止血，又忌于两人应当止乎于礼的关系，他的想法都犹犹豫豫地写在脸上，对于王耀来说，想要分辨他的情绪并不是难事。

犯了错连补救的勇气都没有，却善于做出比受害者更懦弱无助的模样，王耀对本田菊的这些算不上是伎俩的做法失望至极。其实本田菊的本性早就在一些零碎的小事中暴露无遗，只是他习惯性忽视，最终酿成无法挽回的结局。时光若能倒退，便能见辉煌的大明宫里他、勇洙、本田菊朝夕相伴的身影。

只是亭台宫阙最终成了断壁残垣，只剩基底于千百世风雨飘摇中叹伶仃。他去过大明宫遗址，走从前烂熟于心的道路，恍然间身边衣袖翩翩，人影重重，异邦来使垂首立于含元殿外长阶之下，他着秀有十二章纹的衮冕踏上白玉石阶，良家子奏响钟磐，金石之音中旗帜飞扬，舞人振臂，捶鼓击铙，雅正之乐奏响一个太平盛世。他在登上最高阶时松开勇洙的小手，跟在身后的本田菊也停下脚步。他一人走上龙首高地，蓦然止步，转身风已卷过残云，不见万国衣冠，昔日王侯尘归尘土归土，徒留他与满目萧瑟。

回不去的又岂止是一个盛世大唐。

棕发碧眼的护士小姐让王耀挽起衣袖，王耀依言照做露出胳膊，并出于对女性习惯性的温柔笑了笑，护士小姐不为所动，冷淡地看了他一眼，一针头扎进他的胳膊，动作麻利地完成了疫苗注射的全过程。

“You hurt me！”王耀发出抗议的声音，女性的身体对外部伤害的感知似乎更敏锐，因此也更加难以承受。

“Babe, you are cute, but I'm not a lesbian.”为了安抚王耀，护士小姐在走出门前回头微笑，女人更善于利用她们的温柔化解一场不必要的危机。

护士小姐离开后，并未将房间门带牢。王耀靠在椅子上放空自己时，听见本田菊压低了的声音沿着门缝渗进来。

“出了一点意外，我们现在在医院.....”

“过几个小时还要注射破伤风疫苗，所以还不能立刻离开这里。”

“追踪器？我明白了。”

“您不必担心，我在水中加了有助于睡眠的药剂——不，我咨询过医生，不会影响疫苗——是......是，我会处理好一切。”

本田菊进来的时候，王耀已经明显感觉到药剂在他身上发挥了作用，他的大脑昏昏沉沉，身体疲倦得连手指头都不愿意动弹一下，意识更是不受控制地划向深渊。本田菊弯下腰在他身上搜出路德给的追踪器，他想用剩余的精力拼凑出一句完整的话，但是他不知道该问什么。

“中/国先生，我还没有......”本田菊的声音越来越模糊，就像是投入池中的石头，起初还能泛起圈圈涟漪，后来就完全没了踪影。

王耀睁开眼睛的时候，周遭的一切都已经被深沉的夜笼罩，唯有墙上的大屏电视机亮着幽幽荧光，驱走半室昏暗。而最先闯入视线的是伊万总是用来蔑视一切的下巴，因为此时的他正躺在伊万的大腿上。王耀动了动身体，长时间保持一个姿势不动让他的身体僵麻不已，除此之外，他还察觉到伊万打的手呈五爪微收状不偏不倚正放在他的胸上。

伊万低下头，纯良地眨了眨眼，“你醒了。”

“You like big boobs?”王耀在双眉间挤出一道沟壑，表情一言难尽。

“No.”伊万迟疑地摇头。

“So, why do you put your hands on my boobs? I believe it's pretty big.”

“Okay! I like your boobs.”

“So, you like me with big boobs?”

“Yes?”

“what about another me ?”

“What?”

“Male, no big boobs.....”

“Stop! Honey, don't get me wrong, you know what I mean. ”

“In fact, I don't know.”

“Okay! I do like big boobs, but only want to fondle your boobs.”

“OKay, you can fondle them.”


	5. 第五章

王耀平时不能说忸怩，只能说有性冷淡的嫌疑，毕竟年纪大了，精力不如年轻人充沛，身边接触最多的领导班子、核心智库也都是大风大浪里淘出来的人精，一群中老年人聊完国家大事就开始聊养生之道，长期沉浸在这样的环境中，王耀的心态自然也年轻不了，人最怕的恰恰不是身体老了而是心态老了，心态一老，做什么都乏力。白天在镁光灯下他尚能撑起容姿焕发的精神样，可一到晚上沾枕头就能睡。原本天各一方各自忙碌，一个月能见上一两回就已经算频繁了，这好不容易见着了，自然少不了想亲热的心思。但王耀还是觉得来日方长，不差这一回两回的，总而言之一句话，天大地大都不如他睡觉最大。这种事情一个巴掌倒也拍的响，只是不畅快，还得两个人配合，伊万为此煞费苦心，哄呀求呀都是过时的招数了，伊万甚至找了一堆十八禁的片子放给王耀看。尽管女演员或者男演员非常敬业地发出了让人血脉贲张的呻吟声，王耀还是显得无动于衷，连续打了几个哈欠后歪着脖子靠在伊万身上睡着了。

习惯了王耀扫兴的行为，如今一反常态的大方反倒让伊万无所适从。而且尽管脑子里已经有了许多不堪的想法，但两人现在的神情都太过正经，让下流的动作难以自然而然地演绎下去。伊万想了想，将王耀的上半身托了起来，他低下头先在王耀的眼睛上亲吻了一下——这是王耀在情事中为数不多的喜好，他喜欢别人喜欢他黑色细看下又泛金的眼睛，那是他东方血统的象征之一——随后伊万沿着他精巧挺直的鼻梁一路向下，将灼热的吻送上比想象中更柔软的唇。

伊万曾经对东方人的性事有误解，他认为他们压抑了本性，对人类至今仍保留的原始的冲动行为存在某种畏惧心理，而这一点在王耀身上表现得淋漓尽致。王耀即使在参与下流的事情中也从不说下流的话，除去高潮时一瞬间的失神他几乎能全程保持清醒。伊万曾试图开发王耀的欲望，他玩别出心裁的花样，王耀拗不过时也会配合，玩得过火了还会骂他精虫上脑，但无论伊万怎么折腾收效仍是甚微。伊万得出的结论是王耀并不沉迷于此道，直到一次偶然，他们在办公室里做了起来，伊万拿王耀曾经送给他的毛笔挑逗王耀，还使坏蘸了墨水在他赤裸的肌肤上写最深情的诗，写一句就念一句，王耀的身体爆发出前所未有的热情，伊万才知道他错了，王耀并非对一切挑逗都免疫，只是对简单低级的方式丧失了乐趣，但是他喜欢的'高级的'方式伊万并不很明白。或许是东西方文化中固有的巨大差异，伊万总感觉王耀追求的东西如他家那些水墨画里寡淡的浮云青山一般过于飘渺，王耀不知道是自己也说不明白还是不愿多说，只强调只可意会不可言传。伊万难得跟阿尔弗雷德有观点一致的时候，他们都不喜欢王耀这佛曰不可说的态度，但阿尔弗雷德倾向于打破沙锅问到底，伊万则揣着糊涂待日后寻机再试探。

王耀反手勾住伊万的脖子，优雅地扬起天鹅颈，主动伸出滑溜溜的舌头和对方纠缠，黑色羽睫掩映下，乌黑的眸子像漾着水光，涣散迷离。伊万眼神幽暗些许，化被动为主动，用力榨取他口腔里的津液，同时一只手也不老实地探入他的衣服。

女性的身体较男性更柔软，身形也更加纤细，再加上东亚人的小骨架，伊万感受到掌下的腰身几乎是不盈一握，细腻的肤质更是让人爱不释手。伊万轻轻在王耀的腰上掐了一下，掌心贴着腰线一路向上，最终来到那让他想入非非的boobs上。伊万的手不小，刚好能完全握住王耀胸前的丰腴，这种充实感让他产生了施虐的冲动，那近乎是带着毁灭倾向的本能，从他诞生初始就镌刻在骨子里，但他并不敢付诸行动。在目前两人的私密关系中，王耀虽不擅长主导，但亦不甘完全落于下风，长居高位的人都有掌控他人的习惯，正是出于这种习惯，他们一方面在与人相处的过程中难免会暴露出颐指气使的言行，另一方面却对别人的僭越异常敏感，难以容忍。

伊万自己也明白他不算是个温柔的情人，有时候他无法控制自己欲望中携裹的具有破坏性的力量，而王耀的反应让他感觉对方比外表精致的斯拉夫女孩还要娇弱易碎。他对王耀有虔诚的尊重，从王耀第一次走进克里姆林宫起，这份尊重就已经初现雏形，但他很明确与王耀的身份和地位无关，仅仅是因为对方脸上的神情，用来看熟人的眼神和用来应付陌生人的微笑，怪异地搭配在一起，一瞬间击中了他的心。如果说优雅是被克制打磨而成的习惯，那么王耀的优雅已经深入骨髓，构成了能让人一见钟情趋于完美的初恋形象，尽管后来的相处中，伊万多次打算把当初让他小心翼翼维持的感情打包还给王耀，但感情的事就是蛮不讲理，如不速之客闯入，又不能在被伤害后将其一脚踢开，伊万也有和别人一样深深憎恨王耀的时候，但只要这股恨意稍微稀薄了一些，更深的眷恋便会像锋利的刀子划开心脏，那个臻于完美的初恋形象又会趁机回来骚扰他。

伊万轻轻揉搓王耀的玉峰，待结束了开局漫长的吻后，他加重手中力道，调侃道，"I believe your size cup is over D。"

他会说一些荤话刺激王耀端庄的心，但并不会做得太过分，他们都知道适可而止，不止是他对待王耀的态度里始终黏着几分谨慎，王耀对他也一样克制，在激烈的争吵中更是如此。王耀习惯激流勇退，让那些即将冲出喉咙的刻薄话在唇边打了个转便咽了回去。如果剥离掺杂在感情里与爱情本身无关的利益与算计，那么他们也许能做一对相亲相爱的恋人，但既然这个假设不成立，那么有许多共同利益但也有许多重大分歧的他们就免不了争吵，而他们最近一次的争吵围绕的是半岛问题。原本王耀急匆匆赶到莫斯科是为了和他商谈阿尔弗雷德上司宣布耶路撒冷为以色列首都的事，但凑巧任勇朝也为了半岛问题先一步来到莫斯科。

伊万特意赶在王耀的专机降临前结束了和任勇朝的谈话，他谨慎地没有向任勇朝透露王耀也会在当天来访的事，但任勇朝仍似乎从他刻意隐藏什么的言行举止中窥见了玄机。他在克里姆林宫门口迎接王耀时，安排去酒店休息的任勇朝突然回来，本应错过的两人就这样见了面。

伊万强作镇定，对王耀嘘寒问暖。王耀不动声色避开他亲呢的行为，用那种不多掩饰的虚假笑容看着任勇朝，话却是对伊万说的。

"十二月的莫斯科一定是全年风光最佳的时候，才能吸引这么多客人。"

伊万想如果王耀不是国家，那么一定适合去当演员，演电影里那种说话阴阳怪气的反派角色。伊万对任勇朝的去而复返没有太多耐心，他太清楚任勇朝又在打什么歪主意，但现在还不是翻脸的时候，他问任勇朝回来的原因，任勇朝挑了一个最没有说服力的理由——他的东西遗落在克里姆林宫了。

伊万和王耀看着任勇朝演完这出自导自演的戏后空手而归，不，他其实是满载而归，作为对九月份王耀赞成安理会制裁朝鲜的决议并遵从决议内容终止同朝鲜的煤炭、纺织品贸易的报复，他成功激起了王耀的怒火。对于任勇朝绕过他找伊万向阿尔弗雷德求和的事，王耀终于爆发了多年来积压的委屈，任勇朝离开后，王耀反客为主把伊万拖进书房。一进书房，就把伊万给推到门上，顺势把门给锁上了，他近乎歇斯底里地向伊万开火，身体因为巨大的愤怒而发抖。

"半岛问题的红线你来划！既然他把你当做是靠山，那么就由你光明正大站出来给他兜底，凭什么我该做冤大头，两面不讨好，受阿尔弗雷德的气也就罢了，我还得受他任勇朝的气，当初闹出事害我和任勇洙翻脸，中韩贸易受挫，自贸区的事更是无限期搁浅，他损了我的里子，如今又一再折我的面子！还妄想我给他继续给他背书？！"

伊万已经做好迎接暴风雨的准备，王耀的怒火中烧还没有超过他能承受的范围，他甚至还能语气轻松地回应，"要我背书也不是不可以，但我说这话分量不足，毕竟当年在板门店签字的人里可没我。"

"那就由他和阿尔弗雷德嘴炮到底，我倒是想知道是他任勇朝的导弹先打到美国本土还是阿尔弗雷德的战略轰炸机先摧毁他朝鲜的基地。"

"阿尔弗雷德的国务卿提出海禁后，他是真的被吓到了，你又对他坐视不理。"

"他怕什么？你不是他的大靠山吗？"王耀冷嘲。

"他没那么蠢，当年那种情况下苏联都没出兵，现在他可不指望关键时刻我能为他做什么。"伊万伸手抬起王耀的下巴打算给他一个等待了二十多天的吻。

王耀拍开伊万的手，不过没使什么力气，不知道是否因为提到故人的缘故，他身上那股喷发的火焰一瞬间熄灭了，语气也有点无奈也有点委屈，"你倒是跟苏联一样会推卸责任。"

伊万想了想继续说，"我们早有默契。中东我是主力，你辅助，亚太地区你是主力，我辅助。我们各有利益重心，相互协助，各取所需，井水不犯河水。再者，任勇朝的事，我就算真的插手了，你又会满意吗？"

"既然知道自己是辅助，那就别擅作主张给任勇朝办事。"

"你究竟是责怪我袖手旁观还是责怪我多管闲事呢？"伊万难得抓住王耀语言逻辑中的漏洞，微笑反问。

王耀一时吃瘪，只能干干地瞪着他。不过伊万刚浮起笑容享受他这难得的胜利时，王耀又将话题转移到此行的正事上。

"借着在叙的战争，你既在中东站稳了脚跟，扩大了势力，还挤压了阿尔弗雷德的战略空间，可谓是名利双收。现在叙的战争快结束了，阿尔弗雷德又想掀起新的波澜，我看他是一刻也不能忍受中东和平。你接下来是什么打算？"

伊万定了定心神，在和王耀打交道的过程中他也学会了对方谈判前先揭短的套路。

"你看起来比我更关心这个问题，不过你也确实该关心。阿尔弗雷德又在中东挑事，又在东亚挑事，让欧亚板块陷入动荡，资本为了避险自然会选择去大洋外的美国。而且中东一乱，各方势力定然又要趁机兴风，你的一带一路大战略恐又要被影响，战后的叙利亚、伊拉克只怕来不及接受你的重建便又要陷入战乱中，能跟人民币挂钩的油气管线也不知道什么时候能够修好，这些都是你不愿意看到的现象。你家经济这几年处于滞胀——"

王耀似有些恼怒制止他继续说下去，"够了！"但很快他又恢复了从容不迫的神色，"这年头谁家经济没有崩盘风险了，我家的风险固然高，可阿尔弗雷德家的更高，不管是他崩还是我崩，全球都得跟着遭殃。但不管怎么说，我家有最完备的工业体系，有足够份量的战略储备，短期内至少能保证我的国民不被饿死，但是你们呢？你们能做到自给自足吗？尤其是你，伊万.布拉金斯基，你没忘记90年代的日子吧？"

伊万也不愿意再这么相互伤害下去，在唇枪舌剑的战斗中他永远不是王耀的对手。他不禁怀念起娜塔莉娅提起过的苏中相处模式，尽管他从未经历，娜塔莉娅说伊利亚根本不热衷于打嘴炮，王耀能言善辩的本事在伊利亚这里并无多大用武之地，王耀要拿什么东西都得用相应的行动来交换，最不济也要先拼酒，能在酒量上打伊利亚才有谈判的底气。但是今时不同往日，游戏的规则不再由伊万说了算。

“阿尔弗雷德的战略重心无非是欧洲、中东和亚太三个地区，欧洲那帮老狐狸炒热中东和亚太局势把阿尔弗雷德赶过来，阿尔弗雷德即使现在想回去也为时已晚，只能继续给他们灌输冷战思维，把我塑造成欧洲公敌，再利用名义上的军事同盟牵制这些北约国家，但是路德维希和弗朗西斯也都不是甘居人下的人，欧盟已经在筹划升级‘防务联盟’，往后阿尔弗雷德对他们的影响力只怕是会越来越弱，阿尔弗雷德必然也清楚这一点，他和亚瑟不会坐视这种情况发展下去，搅乱中东不仅有让被他扶植却已落入下风的势力趁乱重新洗牌的嫌疑，只怕给欧洲输入难民和安全隐患也是阿尔弗雷德计划中的一环。东亚他也在不断给你施压，前段时间还提出所谓的‘印太’战略，妄图利用拉哈尔牵制你的‘海上丝绸之路’计划，他这一系列举动，还未落实便已引起轩然大波，虽说这些决策是屈服于华街、石油、军火这三股资本势力而做出的，但无论如何，对我们也不是好事，一石三鸟之计也算是用得巧妙了。这个时候我想还是谨慎为妙，这趟浑水我们暂且观望着。”伊万有理有据地向王耀分析，尽管都知对方心怀鬼胎，但也大多是顺水推舟然后趁机谋利的盘算，还未刻意制造事端谋害对方，所以还能保持相对的战略互信。王耀紧缩眉头，让伊万觉得好笑，他伸出手抚平王耀眉心中间的褶皱，笑道：

“当然他近期针对我的事是雷声大雨点小，针对你倒是实实在在的严打。不过你底子比我厚，我想抗住这一时的刁难也不是难事。”

王耀冷笑，“你知道拉哈尔家的人民已经开始为我要步苏联的后尘而狂喜了吗？”

“我只知道你已经崩溃了很多年了，而且从上个世纪起拉哈尔就对超越你有让人费解的执着信念，近来似乎还有发展为偷窥狂的趋势，你投资斯里兰卡的港口，他就投资附近的机场，你投资巴基斯坦的瓜达尔港，他就投资上游伊朗的恰巴哈尔港，他国内的媒体还兴奋地指出做这一切就是为了监视你。”伊万从王耀的语气中察觉到了一丝焦虑，和阿尔弗雷德强撑的自信一样，王耀也在某些事情上打肿脸充胖子，对于现阶段的他来说国内的稳定压倒一切不是一句空口白话，他有太多需要暗中处理的危机，而社会却给了他越来越大的压力，‘防民之口甚于防川’的批评声在有心人的操控下此起彼伏。阿尔弗雷德和王耀，这两个明里暗里彼此较劲的巨人，都遇到了宿命般的危机，资本主义的国家名副其实地被资本操控了，而社会主义的国家最终也被社会绑架了。


	6. 第六章

“相爱的最高境界是你中有我，我中有你，所以陷入爱情中的人总是对恋人充满性欲，而这欲望不允许有任何的阻碍。”伊万满怀深情地说。 

“这不是你不用套的理由。伊万.布拉金斯基，就算你再卖力，我也不能怀上小俄罗斯。”王耀面无表情地将装着安全套的小袋子递到伊万眼前。 

伊万脸上有明显的失望之色，刚从王耀细长白嫩的手指间抽出小袋子，扔在桌上的手机屏幕突然亮起蓝色荧光，嗡嗡地震动。

王耀伸长了胳膊去够手机，伊万却轻松地抢在他前面拿起手机。

"谁的电话？"王耀问。

伊万划断电话说不重要。但是他刚把手机扔桌上，电话又打来了。伊万和王耀对视一眼，刚要再次伸手去拿手机，王耀这一次却异常灵活地抢了先。

"阿尔弗雷德的电话？"王耀挑眉，看着伊万调侃道，"对你来说，世界第一的美国也是个不重要的国家了吗？"

伊万面色颇有些无奈，他从王耀手中拿走电话，将通话键滑向了接通方向。但是还没开口说一句话，伊万又把手机递向王耀，"他说让你接电话。"

王耀并没有接过手机，而是就着伊万的手，将耳朵贴在屏幕上，似笑非笑地说:"你有半分钟的时间，如果半分钟之内你不能说服我留下，亲爱的阿尔弗，这场游戏，你输定了。"

"不需要半分钟，十秒钟足矣。勇洙在纽约，他想跟你谈谈，你可以决定继续坐伊万的专机离开纽约还是乖乖回来。"

"我要怎么才能相信你说的话，假如勇洙没有在——喂？阿尔弗雷……"

王耀不是第一次被阿尔弗雷德这样傲慢地对待，当然阿尔弗雷德也不仅仅是针对他。伊利亚去后，阿尔弗雷德很长时间里都没有遇到像样的对手，他再也不能从大西洋和太平洋吹来的风里嗅到危险的气息，于是他从让人喜欢的自信走上了让人厌烦的自负的歧路。他不愿意接受任何来自国外的反对意见，不愿倾听任何由美利坚人民以外发出的不同声音。他那些天生的骄傲被至高无上地位催生成了无礼的傲慢，在某些时候甚至显得咄咄逼人。王耀仅在上个世纪八十年代被称为'蜜月期'的那段时间里体验过阿尔弗雷德短暂的温柔谦和，那时迫于'联中抗苏'的现实需求，再加上王耀越发浓厚的'资'姓色彩，阿尔弗雷德像是突然间对王耀身上还贴着的红色标签不再敏感。他们小心翼翼地相处，说出口的话都曾在舌尖几经打磨，几十年没什么深仇大恨却要彼此仇视的时间在两人间积累起厚厚的坚冰，唯有谨言慎行才能慢慢将之消融。 

但是随着两人的关系越来越亲密，阿尔弗雷德的本性也逐渐展露。他天生是个好斗的性子，美利坚从独立到发家致富到独步天下的历史可以看成是一部战争史，没有真枪实弹的战争时，他就向对手展开激烈的唇枪舌战。伊利亚颓势渐显后，他便迫不及待地扩大和平演变的范围，王耀不是阿尔弗雷德的例外，在那一年的剧变中他几乎是首当其冲。那些从八八年底开始酝酿的动乱终于在来年春夏之交冲出土壤，跟随市场经济走进来后快速生长蔓延的自由思潮爆发出他想象不到的惊人力量，与此同时相似的力量也在幕后阴影的操纵下在其他社会主义国家内兴风作浪，到最后他是这场狂风骤雨中唯一的幸存者。阿尔弗雷德在事情发生后的第一时间发声，他或许还顾念两人这十年间突飞猛进的亲密关系，并没有用严厉的谴责性词语，只是对使用暴力镇压深感痛惜，并敦促当事国以非暴力的方式解决问题。 

随后阿尔弗雷德又想亲自跟王耀通话，但中国驻美大使馆请示国内后回复中/国先生没有电话会谈的习惯。被拒绝的阿尔弗雷德颇有些恼羞成怒，他和上司就王耀家发生的事发表可以称得上是'温和'的看法后，国会以及人权组织就表现出极大的不满，他们期望'自由'与'正义'化身的美/国先生言辞更加激烈，态度更加强势，甚至有激进的议员要求断绝对华关系。当初促成中美建交现已离职的前上司却多次打来电话向他告诫目光要长远一些，不要断绝和中国的关系。阿尔弗雷德被这两种声音拉扯着，左右为难。通过王耀处理这一次危机的态度，他终于能肯定王耀永远也不会接受他的西式自由民主。但是现在伊利亚还没有倒下，王耀还是重要的国家，阿尔弗雷德不能和他彻底翻脸。中方外交部也在此时表态，对他的上司'温和'的批评声表示极大的遗憾，并希望美国慎重处理中美之间的关系。阿尔弗雷德想和王耀先说明情况，共同协商应对之法，王耀却在关键时刻掉链子。 

事实上，王耀并非意气用事，只是持续不断的高热让他难以保持清醒，中方领导人面对阿尔弗雷德的通话要求时一筹莫展，只能找借口搪塞。 

六月下旬，阿尔弗雷德在国内形势的逼迫下通过了一系列新的更加严厉的制裁措施，包括暂停两国高层互访，中止海外私人投资对中国经营实业的公司的帮助，反对世界银行等对华的贷款计划。随后阿尔弗雷德怂恿上司以朋友身份给中方领导人写了一封信，委托大使馆转交。 

年迈的上司带着信来见王耀时，王耀还未从以年轻人的热血推动阴谋的打击中缓过来。他靠在床头，目光疲倦，精神恍惚。上司让秘书将信的内容念给王耀: 

“目前中美关系处在一个很微妙，甚至可以说相当危险的境地。对于导致中美关系向着危险的，甚至破裂方向发展的行动，在美国方面，我们没有看到任何停止的迹象，反而还在加紧步伐。三天前，美国众议院又通过了一个进一步制裁中国的修正案。这种行动还在继续——” 

"断了就断了罢。"王耀木然地转动眼珠看着上司说。 

"不能断！"上司却坚定地说，"断不得，现在是啥情况，我们都心知肚明，苏联那一套确实要不得了，我们还是要坚持开放，要开放就不能跟他们断。现在他们要制裁，那我们就等。苏联还在，他们对我们的制裁就不会长久。" 

王耀没有继续说话，曾经坚信的理想已经在改革开放后被逐步稀释，有意忽视的思想上的混乱就像是一颗毒瘤，越长越大，终于在某一天突然暴露出巨大的破坏力，他再自食恶果后终于肯回头去正视这些年来对理想的'背叛'。 

"美方想要秘密派总统特使过来，他们也还不想同我们断交，这次过来是想安抚我们。"上司接着说。 

王耀点点头，暂时抛开内心的挣扎，对上司说:"让他们来吧，我会亲自会见他们。"顿了顿又道，"七国首脑会议只怕还要再提制裁的事。" 

"七国又怎样，七十国我们也不怕！"年迈的上司说，他沉着冷静，即使深知前途艰辛，面色也依然无惧。王耀不知道上司的坚定无畏是否表里如一，但现在可以毫不夸张地说他是整个中国的定心丸，他必须用自己不够高大亦不够强壮的骨架撑起一个大国的重量。 

王耀知道阿尔弗雷德不会放过他，尽管自我怀疑已经产生，但他决不能在阿尔弗雷德跟前退缩，他用意志撑起了等待的时间，直至阿尔弗雷德跟随总统特使一道秘密访华。 

六月底，阿尔弗雷德和总统特使从华盛顿郊区的安德鲁机场乘坐美国空军的运输机起飞，他们记录在案的行程目的地是冲绳，但事实上运输机经过二十多小时的飞行后抵达了北京，为了这趟行程的保密性，运输机刻意除去了美国空军的标识并只在空中加油。抵达北京后，阿尔弗雷德一行人也立刻换上不引人注目的便装。与王耀私下会见时，他也还穿着休闲polo衫。他本来有很多话想对王耀说，其中包括一些谴责的语言。但是王耀明显病容憔悴又还得强打精神应付他这不速之客的样子，让那些在心里憋了很久的话突然间就烟消云散了。 

"我并非要害你。社会主义已经走到了穷途末路，我希望你能放下最后的执着，不要在眷恋那个没有意义的信仰，是时候该迷途知返了。这几年的改革开放已经让你尝到了甜头，你该明白什么是正确的道路什么是错误的道路了。"阿尔弗雷德没有否认自己对这起风波应负的责任，反正他知道王耀已经认定他就是幕后推手，就算他有充分的证据为自己开脱，王耀也只相信自己的判断。 

"我知道这些事会发生。只是时间早晚的问题，只是事情大小的问题——"王耀顿住，咽下喉咙里想要咳嗽的欲望。 

"你换过很多政权，我知道你不是死脑筋的人，不要让意识形态成为束缚你的枷锁，大胆一点，趁这个机会做出正确的选择吧。"阿尔弗雷德站起来，走到王耀身后，按住他的肩膀，俯下身在他耳边循循善诱。 

"不。阿尔弗雷德，我不换。"王耀推开阿尔弗雷德放在他肩上的手，微笑道，"我知道你马上要去参加七国会议，我还知道我会是这次会议的主要讨论对象。" 

阿尔弗雷德叹气，他对王耀未抱期望自然也不会有失望，只或多或少有些怅然。 

"你要理解我，制裁不是永久性的，我也想维护中美之间的重要战略关系，但你不知道你家发生的事在我家引起了多么大的反应，我必须顾及民意。" 

王耀沉默了一阵，才牵动嘴角浮出一个苍白的笑容，"我理解。" 

得到王耀言不由衷的理解后，阿尔弗雷德安心地从北京离开。随后的七国首脑会议中，对王耀的批评声如预料中不绝于耳，并发表宣言表示要采取中止对华高层接触及延缓支付世界银行的贷款等制裁措施。

王耀的上司一如既往的强硬，对西方的干涉不予理睬，将之视为对中国独立自主原则的侵犯，并说了一句意味深长的话，“原有的国际政治秩序被破坏了，需要建立新的国际政治秩序，但不能由七个首脑主宰一切。国际政治新秩序由西方七个国家垄断，很不健康。” 

08年金融危机后，G20升级为首脑级会议隆重登上世界舞台，与之一起引人注目的还有显示出强大经济实力的中国。阿尔弗雷德看着于万众瞩目中走上台演讲的王耀，忽然想起了他那位为国家耗尽毕生心血的上司，历史对于伟人而言更像是预言的实现。 

但那已经是近二十年后的事，二十年前，王耀还在全面戒严的京师里思索理想和现实的取舍，来年这风波才彻底被平息，但王耀还远不能得到安宁，联合国还有一场针对他的审判正等着他出席。所有人都劝他不要去，只有上司支持他去。 

"他们以为我们怕了，以为我们软了，这个时候我们就要表现出自己的志气，我们不跟他们讲具体事情，没啥好讲的，我们只谈原则。你怕了，你软了，他们才会瞧不起你。"上司在机场送别王耀时握紧他的手说。 

王耀点头，"我明白。" 

纽约联合国总部，联合国成员国人权扩大委员会正在进行中。原来这种级别这种主题的会议并不受重视，但因涉事国家的特殊性，这场会议也成了各方力量的角逐场。 

针对王耀的制裁议案由自由世界的灯塔阿尔弗雷德提出。只有两个成员国投下反对票，名义上还属于同一阵营、还同处第三世界的有'一定关系'的多个国家投下弃权票。 

拉纳顶住阿尔弗雷德警示的目光，发表声明:“我们坚决反对联合国公开干预成员国内政的错误。特别是干涉一个联合国及其重要的五大常任理事国之一的国家事务”。 

散会后，拉纳继续无视阿尔弗雷德对他的支持王耀的谴责，主动来找王耀交谈。阿尔弗雷德寻隙生事，惋惜地对王耀说，"你没必要把拉纳拖下水。我跟拉纳在过去五年里签订了很多贸易协定，但现在我可能要考虑中止这一切经贸合作了。" 

"阿尔弗雷德，你说一切都是形式，不会动真格。"王耀瞳仁攸地缩紧。 

"你不会当了真吧。"阿尔弗雷德夸张地睁大眼睛，随后又笑道，"你怎么会当真呢？"


	7. 第七章

07  
王耀不再理会阿尔弗雷德的惺惺作态，带拉纳离开了大会议厅。回到中方驻联合国的私人办公室，王耀不知道该如何面对拉纳信任的目光，他情愿阿尔弗雷德把拉纳的那一份制裁变本加厉地落实到他头上，也不愿意在这件事情上亏欠拉纳。看来十年不长不短的'蜜月期'足以让阿尔弗雷德明白怎样才能触到他的痛处。 

王耀绞尽脑汁，但除了表示歉疚的话，他什么也想不到。在自身难保的境地下，他没法向拉纳承诺什么，他什么也没有。 

"拉纳——" 

"当年苏联、印度、英国提出让孟加拉加入联合国的决议草案，但你因为我，第一次在安理会上动用了一票否决权。孟加拉接受媒体采访时说'中国是个大国，我无话可说'，他的言论将你推上舆论的风口浪尖，亚瑟他们嘲讽你假公济私，但你从来没说过被我连累的话。"拉纳抢在王耀要说出道歉的话之前，重提旧事。 

王耀明白拉纳的意思，希望他不要为此感觉亏欠，更不要为此有任何的心理负担。他们为彼此的付出都是心甘情愿，假如当年王耀不曾投出那张否决票，假如现在拉纳不曾投出这张否决票，他们或许能让自己置身事外，但对对方的愧疚将永远无法弥补。虽说国家之间向来秉承利益至上的原则，但他们之间并非只有利益。 

"我可以拥抱你吗？"王耀问。 

拉纳短暂的惊讶后连连点头。王耀张开双手紧紧抱住拉纳，他从未想过在他最孤立无援的时候，无惧这世上的流言蜚语站在他身边的人既不是他的血亲，也不是他曾经那些'志同道合'的兄弟国家。这种认识既让他感动又让他心酸，心里的一股暖流冲上了眼眶，他借拥抱的时机平复过于丰富的内心活动。 

"你们在沙漠里的试验进展怎么样了？" 

"有些零件——" 

"把你们制造的零件带到罗布泊，我们帮你们'测试'。你们还需要技术指导之类的吗？" 

"……需要。"拉纳小声回答。 

王耀放开拉纳，面上终于有了一丝笑意:"印度有的，你也不能落下。我现在能给你的帮助不多——" 

"但别人都是锦上添花，只有你是雪中送炭。别人给予的对于他们来只是九牛一毛，但你给予的都是你能给予的最大限度。"拉纳再次打断王耀，真诚地说。 

从联合国大厦离开的时候，王耀看到伊利亚正朝他走来，但他没有放慢脚步，反而加快速度去了地下车库。 

"等一下。"伊利亚在身后喊。 

王耀充耳不闻，他伸手准备拉开车门，伊利亚的手却按在了他手上。 

"我在餐厅了预订了位置。"伊利亚笑容里有讨好的成分，他多多少少为今天的袖手旁观感觉愧疚。 

"我没空。"王耀板着脸冷漠地回应。 

"一晚上的时间都没有吗？" 

"没有。"王耀的语气冷邦邦的，明显带着赌气的成分。 

伊利亚叹气，"早知阿尔弗雷德就是这样的人，何必当初呢。" 

"你不也一样吗？"王耀突然发了怒，他已经听了一整天别人对他的批评，已经到了忍耐的极限，始作俑者们只热衷于轮番上阵谴责他对人权的漠视，没有一个人为那些不幸沦为政治牺牲品的年轻生命惭悔。 

伊利亚冷笑，"我可没做过一边拉拢你一边又给你下套的事，我们好的时候我给你的好处都是实实在在的，如果说真有对不起你的时候，那也是在我们闹翻了以后。你以为阿尔弗雷德和我一样爱恨分明吗？不，他可以在说着甜言蜜语的同时向你递上有毒的苹果。你以为你开放了，他就会忘记你还是个社会主义国家的事实了吗？" 

"你有什么资格对我这样说，你的'新思维'政【囧】策不也是为了向欧洲向阿尔弗雷德靠拢吗？现在你们不讲意识形态不讲价值观了，要提倡全人类的利益高于一切了。我只是借用了资本主义的市场手段发展经济，可我看你已经准备全方位拥抱资本主义了，我们俩究竟谁在背离社会主义的道路上走得更远？你是社会主义的领头羊，阿尔弗雷德连改革开放了的我都不肯放过，他会放过你这个公认的'罪魁祸首'吗？"王耀情绪激动之下红着脸指着伊利亚的胸膛质问。 

伊利亚几番欲言又止。王耀稍显失控的情绪在伊利亚沉默后迅速冷却，伊利亚其实并未说什么过分的话，他的怒火追根究底源自阿尔弗雷德。 

"我早就不相信阿尔弗雷德了，想要拥抱他的人不是我。"伊利亚也没了那些冷嘲热讽的表情，平静中透着一些落寞地说道 

王耀拉开车门，在钻进汽车前，语气疲倦地说:"希望你能吸取发生在我身上的教训。" 

"也许已经迟了。"伊利亚自嘲地一笑。 

王耀当时只以为伊利亚和他一样遇到了危机，但并非无法克服，所以忽视了伊利亚在那段时间里向他透露出的带着诀别意味的言行。伊利亚消失后，没有多少利用价值又顽固不化的王耀彻底从渺不可攀的白月光变成了阿尔弗雷德的眼中钉肉中刺，变成了迫不及待要乘胜追击一网打尽的余孽。但所幸他打落牙齿和血吞总算熬过了屈辱的九十年代。08年被阿尔弗雷德拉下水后被动出台的一系列救市举措不仅稳住中国经济，也稳住了世界经济。王耀对于他突然成为世界经济的'救世主'这种观点的出现也有些诧异，原本计划的转型在世界经济低迷的情况下不得不被搁浅。智囊团里有人认为中国发展还不够还应该继续韬光养晦，有人则认为是时候应该让大国的身份与影响力相匹配了。然而事实上他并没有选择，资本主义国家们没有购买力了，他这个制造业大国又该出口给谁？ 

习惯了在国内埋头苦干在国际上闷不吭声，王耀对频频聚焦于他身上的镁光灯还有些无所适从。但他很快调整状态，神态自若地应付外国媒体抛出的各种越发尖锐的问题。 

因为弗朗西斯在圣火传递以及后来的涉zang问题中给他闹的事，他在09年初始的欧洲之行中刻意避开了法国，因此这趟行程又被称为'环法之行'。王耀接受亚瑟家媒体采访时也大方承认他的行程就是绕着法国走一圈，法国媒体因此特意为他们的总统和国家先生估算了因为错过中国先生及其领导人的访问，法国损失了价值几百亿的订单和协议。4月他跟随上司到伦敦参加会议时会见了弗朗西斯，他还未翻旧账，弗朗西斯就明确表示从上个世纪六十年代中法建交起，法国就一直奉行一个中国的原则。9月王耀和弗朗西斯又在参加联合国大会期间见了一次。弗朗西斯更加直接表态，西zang和台湾都是中国不可分割的一部分。弗朗西斯在王耀认为的原则性问题上妥协后，当年年底王耀便跟弗朗西斯补签了几百亿的贸易协定。在当时整个世界的经济都进入萎靡期时，王耀走哪儿就向哪儿撒币的行为理所当然地让他成为抢手的香饽饽。联合国会议期间，五常在小黑屋里会面，亚瑟便打趣道:"二十年前你救了社会主义，二十年后你又救了资本主义。你到底坚持的是社会主义还是资本主义？" 

王耀笑而不语。姓'社'还是姓'资'的问题长期以来饱受争议，而他也为此困惑过很长一段时间。上司在弥留之际仍不放心中国未来的经济发展，他始终怕意识形态约束了高层们的思维，尽管他已经说过基本国策一百年不动摇，但他还必须要坚定王耀的信念，只有王耀真正认同了，他才能够放下心来。 

"市场、计划本身都是手段，这个问题我已经说过很多次，我想不需要再重申了。我想说我们走的确实是社会主义道路，不过是在初级阶段，我们的物质发展还没有跟上，所以不得不借用资本主义的手段发展，但我们的最终目标是社会主义和共产主义，目标能不能实现不在于我们用了什么工具，而在于用这些工具的人是否还记得初心记得理想。有理想，等条件允许的时候，真正的社会主义的实现就是水到渠成的事，没有理想，就算没有用这些资本主义的手段也实现不了社会主义。我们没有在风波中倒下，但有些人说我们早已经是社会主义的叛徒了，所以倒不倒下都没有太大意义，但你要记住，我们坚守最大的意义不在于我们守住了一些形式上的东西，而在于我们守住了最宝贵的理想。只要我们在一天，我们就能告诉那些资本主义国家，当年飘荡在他们上空的赤色幽灵没有消失。星星之火，可以燎原。" 

上司的话深深地震撼了王耀，长期以来积压在心上的乌云终于散去，他茅塞顿开，也终于敢放开胆子发展经济，这才有了现在超英赶美的世界第二大经济体。 

"回去就等于认输，你还是要回去？"伊万靠在沙发上不满地看着把他费劲心思脱下来的衣服又一件件穿上的王耀。 

"这原本只是一场游戏。但是阿尔弗雷德把勇洙搬出来了，这就不仅仅是游戏了。" 

"你确定任勇洙在他那里吗？" 

"……" 

"你总是盲目地相信阿尔弗雷德。"伊万皱眉道。 

"只是宁可信其有罢了。"王耀把亚瑟给的大衣也裹上了，弯下腰安抚性地在伊万的脸上亲了一下，"万尼亚，谢谢你陪我玩这个游戏。" 

"你们的赌约是什么？"伊万想了想问。 

"一句话。" 

"不会是我想的那三个字吧？" 

"你不说我怎么知道你想的是什么。"王耀眨眨眼，有几分狡黠的味道。 

"那我们真是没有默契。"伊万故作惋惜。 

王耀无奈道:"好吧，我想我知道你想的是什么了。" 

"我想的是什么？" 

"你觉得我想对了吗？" 

"你不说我怎么知道你想对了没。"伊万语气有些急了。 

"那我们真是没有默契。"王耀学着伊万先前的样子惋惜道。 

伊万冷哼一声，"我说不过你，你总是这样跟我绕圈子。" 

"那好吧，我觉得就是你想的那三个字。"王耀忍笑道。 

伊万还是不满意:"你应该更直接说出我想的是什么。" 

王耀犹豫了片刻，问:"如果我说了你会告诉我答案吗？" 

"当然。"伊万信誓旦旦地点头。 

"你想的是:我爱你。"王耀的手指沿着伊万饱满而富有生机的脸颊往下，停靠在了对方圆润的下巴上。 

"是的，我爱你。"伊万并不在意王耀这个轻佻的动作，又甜又软地微笑回应。 

 

王耀在纽约城狂奔了一天最终又回到了起点，但他并不觉得这是一件多么沮丧的事。他按响别墅大门的门铃，阿尔弗雷德很快就给他开了门。他沿着曲折的道路穿过已经萧瑟的园林抵达别墅入口，阿尔弗雷德听闻中国古代大户人家门外常摆放的石狮子有镇宅祛邪的作用后便不知道从哪里搞来一对，就摆放在别墅的入口处。只是中国的石狮子设计大多怒目圆睁威风凛凛，而阿尔弗雷德这对怎么看怎么像迪士尼出品，不知道的还以为他是狮子王的死忠粉。 

王耀进入别墅，阿尔弗雷德并不在大堂，他沿着楼梯登上二楼，熟门熟路找到阿尔弗雷德的办公室，对方也不在这里。他只好去阿尔弗雷德的房间找人。 

阿尔弗雷德正坐在地上玩恐怖游戏，冷不防蹿出开一个僵尸时，他总要被吓得叫一声。王耀看了他一阵，见他实在没有主动招呼客人的自觉后，问道: 

"勇洙呢？" 

"我打电话给他邀请他来纽约，但是他拒绝了，因为他正在准备访华的事。"阿尔弗雷德头也不抬地回答。 

"你赢了。"王耀在阿尔弗雷德身边坐下，他发现对于阿尔弗雷德他连生气都觉得不必要，因为对方完全不会吸取教训并改正错误，屡教不改或者说根本没意识到自己有错的态度极大地磨练了王耀的脾气。弗朗西斯总说他惯着阿尔弗雷德，无论从哪方面看，他都是最有能耐在某些事上打压阿尔弗雷德嚣张气焰的人，但他并没有这么做。他虽然在经济上展现出了一定的影响力，但在政【囧】治和军事上仍然贯彻着前二十多年韬光养晦的作风。 

"我知道我会赢。"阿尔弗雷德给王耀递了一个手柄邀请他参加，"一起玩吧。" 

"我对你的兴趣完全没兴趣。"王耀毫不含糊回应。 

"那真是太糟糕了。我们除了性别之外就不能有点共同点吗？——噢，现在性别也不同了。"阿尔弗雷德这才像想起什么，转过头来兴味十足地看着王耀。 

"……" 

"鉴于你现在是女性，我想我应该更礼貌一些。所以，我可以尝一下你嘴唇的味道吗？" 

"我可以拒绝吗？" 

"当然。" 

"那不可以。" 

阿尔弗雷德遗憾地说:"你总是拒绝我的好意，就好像08年的时候，我们的经济结构是互补的，不存在太大的经济利益冲突，假如你当时接受G2主张，就能皆大欢喜。" 

"你也总是喜欢把你的强盗逻辑强加于我的头上，我们的经济互补，你在上游，我在下游，你在高端，我在低端，你利用高技术含量的产品想我输出通胀，再引进我的低端制造产品缓解国内的通胀，这样你就把高工资势必会带来的高物价影响转嫁到了我身上，最终结果是你的人民享受'高工资低物价'的生活，我的人民却要在'低工资高物价'的泥淖里挣扎生存。这对于你来说是皆大欢喜的局面，但很抱歉对于我来说并不是。"屋里的空调温度开得很高，王耀脱下外套，阿尔弗雷德将目光转移到他身上。 

"这是我最喜欢的卫衣，但穿在你身上我更喜欢了。'Make America Great Again '简直为你量身打造。" 

"是吗？我发现一件更有趣的事。"王耀像是想到了什么，忍不住露出微笑，"你可以看看衣服上的标签，我敢保证你以前没有仔细看。" 

阿尔弗雷德依言翻开卫衣的后领，"Made in China'，Seriously？" 

"这并不意外，不是吗？没有我的制造，你的通胀谁来抑制？你的衣食谁来提供？承认吧，目前你找不到第二个像我这样既可以托起你的高端市场又可以为你提供廉价又优质的低端产品的人了。" 

"你还真是无孔不入。当初如果不是拉着你下水，推迟了你产业升级转型的计划，我看你在高端市场上还要分走我一杯羹。" 

"你怕什么，你还有石油——美元这大杀器。" 

阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑出声，"亲爱的，如果你在中东没有那么多动作，我想我还可以相信你说的话。"


	8. 第八章

08  
王耀没有继续跟阿尔弗雷德在这些永远也不能用非黑即白的思维分辨对错的问题上纠缠，阿尔弗雷德显然也发现了别的更能吸引他注意力的事。 

"为什么你会变成女性的模样？"阿尔弗雷德好奇地问。 

"我不知道。"王耀摇头。 

"以前有发生过吗？" 

"有过一两次。" 

"难怪你似乎对自己的'改变'并不诧异。以前是什么时候的事？" 

王耀想了一下回答:"元朝和明朝的时候有类似的情况发生。" 

"真有趣，说不定什么时候我也会这样突然变成女性。假如我变成女性，我就做你女朋友怎么样？"阿尔弗雷德说着便因为自己的想象力而笑了起来。 

"我可以拒绝吗？"王耀还是不冷不热的模样。 

"你真的要这么冷淡吗？我要是变成女性肯定比你现在hot得多。"阿尔弗雷德不满地哼了一声。 

王耀也笑了:"我想伊万应该很感兴趣。" 

阿尔弗雷德立刻打了个寒噤:"停下！你让我不敢想这个局面了。" 

王耀没有继续捉弄阿尔弗雷德，他一向很讲分寸，但过分矜持克制的后果就是容易让人忽视他性格中那些鲜明的特点。 

阿尔弗雷德扔下游戏手柄，拉开王耀放在膝盖上的手，将头枕在王耀的大腿上，调整了一个让自己舒适的姿势之后，问道:"你这么谨慎，就没有肯定过谁的身份吗？" 

王耀还真的认真想了一会儿，回答:"有过。" 

阿尔弗雷德诧异地睁大眼睛:"真的有？是谁？" 

"楼兰。当年路过的时候，被她灌醉了，她说要给我做新娘，我答应了。算起来，她是我唯一的未婚妻。" 

阿尔弗雷德不是滋味地撇了撇嘴，但又因为答案不是伊利亚而庆幸。他在记忆里搜寻了这个颇为陌生的国家名字后突然露出恍然大悟的样子，"楼兰——我记起来了，就是在新疆的那个国家，早已经消失了，你说的是两千多年前的事了吧，你还记得？" 

王耀别过头，不让阿尔弗雷德窥视他脸上的情绪。 

"原本已经忘了，九八年的时候考古队在罗布泊附近发现了楼兰遗址，也发现了一具保存完好的楼兰女尸。他们说她应该是还未出嫁便去世的新娘，看陪葬品的规格还应该是王公贵族，当时的楼兰人以新娘的身份将她安葬，在黄沙之下掩埋了两千多年后，她又被曝于日光之下。" 

阿尔弗雷德急切地追问:"你见过她吗？那个楼兰新娘？" 

王耀无意识地将手指插入阿尔弗雷德茂盛的金发中，"沙漠时候干燥因此让她的一切都得以完整保存。她的卷发依然浓密，睫毛卷翘，根根分明，她还是千年前的模样，毡帽上有爱人亲插上的翎羽，她闭着眼，安详又平静，你从她的神态中感受不到对死亡的恐惧，她像是在沉睡，等着爱人将她唤醒。" 

阿尔弗雷德在王耀温柔的抚摸中享受的闭上眼，"在我还没诞生的时候，你到底有过多少段孽缘？有多少生离成了你的死别？伊利亚是最后一个吧？" 

"你在这短短三百年负的人内抵得过我几千年的累积了。" 

"我饿了。"阿尔弗雷德又揉着肚子说道，"因为等你从昨天到现在我都没吃饭。" 

王耀不假思索地说:"那我们出去吃饭。" 

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼:"你不打算做饭吗？" 

"我连自己都不想伺候，还指望我来伺候你吗？" 

"果然人一有钱就变懒。"阿尔弗雷德冷哼道。 

越来越吝啬的阿尔弗雷德在吃饭前跟王耀协商好必须由王耀请客，但是在两人用过餐后，王耀才说既没有带现金也没有带银行卡，在国内养成了只带手机出门的习惯，来美帝后才想起国内那一套到这里行不通了。阿尔弗雷德虽说这都是王耀的套路，但还是乖乖掏出了信用卡付账。 

吃过饭后阿尔弗雷德也不想立刻回家，他说还没有享受过跟女朋友挽手逛街高调秀恩爱的体验，现在机会难得，他无论如何都要体验一次。阿尔弗雷德在某些事情上也是非常固执的人，王耀不同意，他就能软磨硬泡念上一整天，为了避免受到他不分场合的噪音攻击，王耀象征性地拒绝了一两次后便妥协了。 

然而事实证明这不是阿尔弗雷德心血来潮的要求，王耀点头后他即刻戴上早就准备好的墨镜掩饰身份。王耀因为性别的转换并不需要担心会被民众认出，所以无需任何伪装，他在阿尔弗雷德的强烈要求下挽住了阿尔弗雷德的胳膊，光明正大地在纽约街头撒狗粮。路过一家街头小店时，阿尔弗雷德又临时起意要让王耀尝尝他疯狂迷恋的超级美味的热狗。王耀对阿尔弗雷德家的食物一向兴趣不大，但阿尔弗雷德兴致勃勃，王耀也不忍扫他的兴。热狗店看起来小有名气，排队等候的人非常多，阿尔弗雷德难得展现出体贴的一面，他建议逛累了的王耀先去附近找个地方坐下来休息。 

女性的体质确实比男性柔弱，至少在体能方面要逊色一些。王耀没有拒绝这种好心的建议，他在一家露天咖啡店里坐下，打开手机关注今天最新的时事新闻，一段时间后，头顶覆下的阴影让他心生警惕，抬起头一看，伊利亚带着隐忍喜悦的表情看着他。 

王耀缓缓露出笑容:"没想到这么快我们又见面了。" 

伊利亚稍显紧张地问:"我可以坐下吗？" 

王耀微笑点头。店员送来王耀点的咖啡，王耀顺口问伊利亚需要来点饮料吗，伊利亚赶紧摇头。 

店员走后，伊利亚犹豫再三后问道: 

"我刚才看见你和一个男人挽着手，看起来非常亲密的样子，他是你男朋友？" 

王耀放下送到唇边的咖啡杯，点头道:"是的。" 

伊利亚不解地说:"昨天地铁上那位先生——"话说到后面就没了声音。 

"啊？"王耀一开始并没有理解他的话，回想起昨天在地铁上的事才明白伊利亚想要说什么，神情不禁也有些尴尬。 

"他——你男朋友知道你怀孕了吗？"伊利亚看起来更加紧张了。 

"知道。"王耀哭笑不得，但又不知道怎么跟伊利亚解释，只好硬着头皮往下回答。 

"他知道孩子不是他的？" 

王耀的内心是一言难尽，他迟疑着说:"不，这个说来话长，昨天地铁上那个人是他的表哥。" 

"是他的表哥？！"伊利亚惊呼。 

"你是谁？" 

阿尔弗雷德突然拿着食品袋出现在伊利亚身侧，疑惑地问。 

伊利亚看见阿尔弗雷德后，忙站起来，手足无措的样子，"我是她的朋友。" 

阿尔弗雷德盯着伊利亚看了许久后，突然像想到了什么，"我知道你是谁了。你原来叫阿廖沙，但因为疯狂迷恋中国先生，又知道他对苏联先生的特殊感情，所以给自己改成了和苏联先生一样的名字。社交网站上关于中国先生的新闻、视频你都会疯狂留言点赞。中国先生在圣彼得堡唱河流的视频下，你的留言还获得了最多的赞数。你昨天在地铁上帮了我女朋友，因为你喜欢我女朋友，她和中国先生太相似了，对吗？" 

伊利亚神情戒备地质问:"你怎么知道——你调查过我？你是谁？" 

"我是谁不关你的事。"阿尔弗雷德走到王耀身边对伊利亚冷笑道。 

伊利亚刚显露怒意，又忽然惊呼:"你是阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯！" 

阿尔弗雷德挑眉:"看来太有名也不是好事，想不被认出来都难。"随后又扮演长者苦口婆心地劝导:"你有一个欺骗性的名字，但你终究不是他，孩子，清醒点吧。" 

伊利亚被阿尔弗雷德的态度激怒，一时心直口快反唇相讥:"我的事也不劳你操心！不要嘲笑我了，你的孩子也会有一个欺骗性的姓氏。" 

阿尔弗雷德疑惑地皱起眉头，"孩子？" 

伊利亚惊觉自己失言，歉疚地看了王耀一眼，随后匆匆向他告别。 

王耀同情地看着仓皇离开的伊利亚，他根本不知道他的对手是谁。阿尔弗雷德在王耀身边坐下，把装热狗的食物袋递给王耀，满怀期待地等待王耀发表点评。老实说王耀真心不能从这些大同小异的面包夹火腿的搭配中感受到美食的带来的愉快体验，但是阿尔弗雷德不谈政事的时候更像个领家大男孩，有些坏心眼却并不那么惹人讨厌，甚至还非常了解如何适当示弱以博取王耀对于晚辈颇为泛滥的怜爱之情。 

"还不错。"王耀看着阿尔弗雷德和深海同色的眼睛违心地说道。

也不知道是王耀演技无可挑剔还是阿尔弗雷德太容易满足，阿尔弗雷德高兴地鼓动王耀把剩下的热狗都吃了。王耀和热狗奋战的时候，阿尔弗雷德颇有些无聊，他点开推特的App，随意翻动几下，看到王耀家的官媒又拿滚滚视频在国外圈粉，心里对这种做法表示深深地不屑之后又管不住自己的手点开了视频。偶然间，他又看到了一条叙利亚人发的推。推特内容主要是感谢中俄在安理会对叙利亚的支持，配图是印有中俄两国国旗的两只手将象征美利坚的山姆大叔狠狠按在地上。 

阿尔弗雷德看了还在为热狗发愁的王耀一眼，心想如果他看见现在叙利亚民众对他的态度，不知道会不会更加膨胀了。近些年来，关于中国模式的讨论越来越多，碍于西式民主的低效率以及民粹化带来的多种负面影响，精英层渐渐开始重新将目光投向曾经不屑一顾的红色国度。曾经他们以为伊利亚的消失便意味着将'资''社'之争已经落下帷幕，王耀独自撑起的红色旗帜根本不足为惧，但是中国的快速崛起，国内社会的团结稳定，已经形成了一种值得被研究的中国发展模式。东南亚那些自古以来就深受王耀影响的国家嘴上不说，实际行动上却又开始向他们曾经的宗主国学习。阿尔弗雷德家的精英在讨论中国与西方'主流国家'们与众不同的发展模式时，也在警惕王耀或许会成为第二个伊利亚，在全球范围内掀起一场西式民主与中式集权的模式之争，最终演变成新一轮的意识形态之争。因此，阿尔弗雷德家的智囊团建议将王耀列入战略性竞争对手的名单，也就意味着美中将全方位成为'敌对'的国家。1991年，伊利亚刚刚消失时，阿尔弗雷德没有想到王耀会超过伊万成为他最大的威胁，2001年，他将战略重心从东亚转向中东时便是基于这种对自己过度的自信和对王耀过度的轻视，2011年，阿拉伯之春爆发，他乐此不疲地在一场场颜色革命中兴风作浪时，并未将经济领域之外重视王耀的威胁。 

不过这也不能全怪他，是这个世界变化的太快。2011年，安理会将决议在利比亚问题的投票前，阿尔弗雷德特意将五常召集到小黑屋，当着大家的面，将一张中文标注的核相关资料拍到王耀跟前的桌面上。 

"你还说自己没有违反核不扩散条约！看看这是什么？！这是利比亚那位独裁先生给我送来的大礼，据说是从巴基斯坦带出来的。当初我就怀疑了，拉哈尔刚宣布自己试验成功，你那位铁兄弟就在沙漠里爆了蘑菇弹，如果说拉哈尔的成功可能跟当初苏联解体他从那里挖的墙角有关，那你来解释一下拉纳是怎么突然克服了一切不可能克服的阻碍成功引爆蘑菇弹的？" 

王耀面无表情地看着眼前的'证据':"这是捏造的证据，是赤裸裸的栽赃嫁祸！反正这不关我的事！" 

"得了吧，这里没有其他人，你就不要再狡辩了。当初弗朗西斯都是借助了别国的力量才迈进核俱乐部，法国再怎么没用也是老牌资本主义国家，科技发展还是有几分水平，不要说你的铁兄弟在核事业上比弗朗西斯更有天赋。"亚瑟从鼻腔发出了嘲讽的哼声。 

躺枪的弗朗西斯不满地敲了敲桌子:"就事论事，不要扯那些有的没的。" 

王耀想了想又把阿尔弗雷德单独约出了小黑屋。 

"中文图纸的事就这样过去了，大家都不清白，心知肚明就好，没必要放到台面上来讲。"阿尔弗雷德放出了实锤，饶是身经百战的王耀也感到心虚。 

阿尔弗雷德冷笑:"你不清白是因为我这有真凭实据了，可你凭什么说我不清白？" 

王耀无可奈何地看着阿尔弗雷德:"阿尔弗，今晚我留在纽约。" 

阿尔弗雷德神色间隐隐有了一丝得意，"还不能为利比亚投反对票。" 

"成！"王耀一口应承下来。 

再回到小黑屋，阿尔弗雷德果然收起了图纸，不再提蘑菇的事。明眼人一看便知这两人又做了什么不可见人的交易，但也都未点破。 

"我也没别的要求，利比亚问题上，你们只要不投反对票就行。独裁先生向来两面三刀，我们哪个跟他没点恩怨，特别是伊万和王耀。伊利亚还在时，他跟着伊利亚没少挑衅我和亚瑟，伊利亚不在了，他又倒向我们转头来叫板伊万，至于王耀，我想你还没忘记他一直在'台湾'问题上犯你的大忌吧？"阿尔弗雷德说着观察了一下众人脸色，大家都沉着地笑着，并未表示异议，阿尔弗雷德不禁在心里替利比亚先生默哀，摊上这么个上司，实乃不幸，做墙头草也就罢了，毕竟小国就是在夹缝中求生存，不得不左右逢源，但在做墙头草的同时又不遗余力地损害大国的利益就着实属于自讨苦吃的行为了。就连老好人王耀都乏于为他说好话，只向众人声明务必要让他先撤侨再行动。 

于是上半年在利比亚的问题五常难得保持一致意见，成功地通过了关于利比亚的各种制裁提案。但在下半年，继利比亚之后，安理会又出现了关于制裁叙利亚的声音。阿尔弗雷德明白叙利亚不同于利比亚，已经涉及到伊万的重要利益，无论如何伊万都不会放弃反对票，但是一致认为会事不关己高高挂起的王耀却也在中东问题上罕见地跟随伊万投下了反对票。这让阿尔弗雷德意外的同时又忍不住气愤，于是当天他的发言主要针对王耀，先是表示对提案未能通过的遗憾和愤怒，随后又直指王耀的决定让人失望，以及勇敢的叙利亚人民会记住谁在为争取自由，谁又在维护独裁者的统治。亚瑟也表示伊万和王耀必须为以后发生在叙利亚的暴行负责。 

第二年，阿尔弗雷德又鼓动马修以不能对叙利亚人民坐视不理的缘由在安理会上提出新的针对叙利亚的提案，这个提案已经在原来的基础上做出了不少妥协，例如放弃对领导人的直接制裁，改为通过较为温和的方式，从石油方面制裁。但王耀仍然投下了反对票。于是阿尔弗雷德又联合亚瑟、弗朗西斯、马修第三次提出了关于叙利亚的决议草案，这一次他们甚至没有提到任何有关'制裁'的字眼，仅仅是谴责叙利亚独裁者对抗议者血腥镇压的暴行，可一再妥协后，王耀还是高高举起了反对的手。 

阿尔弗雷德这一回事真的气急败坏了，他已经能预料到王耀不会轻易改变态度，所以他事先撺掇安理会成员国将此次会议改为闭门会议，不允许任何媒体进入直播或拍摄。 

闭门会议期间，即使伊万没有出现，单枪匹马的王耀也没有退缩，他字字铿锵，态度严谨，一直试图将阿尔弗雷德等人对他的群起批判从人权等道德高度引渡向理性行事的层面。阿尔弗雷德很久没有看到这样的王耀了，自从决定韬光养晦后，王耀在联合国具有争议的话题上行使最多的是弃权票，他低调的不像话，以至于有时候大家都快忘了他也是拥有一票否决权的五常之一。 

"叙利亚政权屠杀人民，已经失去了合法性，中俄对制裁的否决是对叙利亚人民的二次伤害。"弗朗西斯在阿尔弗雷德催促的目光下不紧不慢也不痛不痒地说道。 

王耀这个时候还显得游刃有余:“我希望诸位能够严格践行联合国宪章的基本要求，不要让人道主义成为超越国家主权肆意干涉别国内政的借口。” 

“其实我们争来争去无非就是要“民主”还是要“稳定”，王耀，你作为‘稳定压倒一切’的代言人，蔑视民主，蔑视人权，自然也要庇护那些和你一样的独裁者，不然你当年的那件事也该让你受到安理会的审判了。在利比亚问题上你就态度含糊投了弃权票，现在更好，直接为了和你关系更亲密的大马士革政府投出了反对票。”亚瑟一如既往地占据了道德制高点，再犀利地揭了王耀的旧伤疤，这一招又狠又准，阿尔弗雷德不得不承认亚瑟在毒舌方面的造诣远胜过他。 

王耀冷眼看向亚瑟:“我不是谁的庇护者，也不是可以要跟你们唱反调，我只是希望你们在作出决定前能够更加公正客观理性，在还没有缜密的重建方案前，我建议先不要盲目去摧毁现在的一切。众所周知，阿拉伯世界碎片化是美国历来的大战略，现在他仅仅是为这个险恶的战略冠上“民主”光环。中国从来不反民主，但是请诸位在盲目行动前吸取利比亚这个前车之鉴的教训，战争、动乱造成的伤亡远远超过——” 

"既然你提到利比亚，那么我想我有必要让你知道一件事。"阿尔弗雷德从桌下拿出几张早就准备好的照片和报纸，"这是利比亚人民听闻你和伊万在叙利亚问题上投出反对票后发起的针对你们的游行活动，这是叙利亚人民反对你们支持独裁政权的游行活动，这里还有叙利亚的媒体发布的关于民众访问的报道，叙利亚人民认为联合国里有俄国和中国，它能再维持50年就烧高香了。该说俄国和中国在过去100年里几乎一直践踏人权，这两个国家尤其是中国，是敌人，他们还直言俄国和中国是一对捣乱分子。你维护了独裁者的统治必然要接受叙利亚民众的质问，面对民众的这些声音，你还能坚持认为自己做了对的事情吗？" 

王耀看着阿尔弗雷德展示的照片，中俄两国的国旗被当街烧毁，民众高举的横幅和木牌上中俄两国被划了红叉。这是真实发生的事，阿尔弗雷德没有做假，叙利亚的民众甚至是阿拉伯的民众恨极了他和伊万，将他和伊万视为阻挠他们获得'自由和民主'的罪魁祸首。 

"中国先生请放下利益考量，停止这种不负责任的阻挠吧。"葡萄牙先生义正言辞地说道。   
　   
王耀神情有些恍惚，他的思绪还停留在阿尔弗雷德展示的内容上。 

"希望中国先生能尊重叙利亚人民的诉求，真正肩负起维护世界和平以及保障人民权利的大国责任。"路德维希说道。 

王耀看向路德维希，动了动嘴唇，似乎有话要说。此时，会议厅的大门突然被人推开，明确表示自己不会参会的伊万出现在众人视线之中。 

他目标性很强，直接走到王耀身后，单手捂住王耀的眼睛，另一只手朝众人竖起中指。 

安理会会议厅顿时如同沸腾的水壶，一波未平一波又起。 

“俄罗斯先生，这里是安理会现场！"亚瑟皱着眉头提醒道。 

"你是喝了酒直接过来的吗？我隔这么远都闻到你的酒气了！"阿尔弗雷德没好气地说。


	9. 第九章

09  
回到别墅，阿尔弗雷德趁王耀去洗澡的时候翻出他的钱包，他原计划偷偷将两人的合照塞到王耀钱包里，却发现王耀的钱包里早放着他的照片，这是阿尔弗雷德万万没有想到的，照片的背景是联合国大厦的大会议厅，他穿着很正式，但举止很不正式，正犯二地对镜头比V，拍照的人离他很近，毫无疑问就是王耀了。阿尔弗雷德看向浴室方向，尽管什么也看见，但能隐约听见里面传出水流拍打地砖的声音，是琐碎的生活的声音，他情不自禁地笑了，王耀不管在哪方面都是做得比说得多的人。阿尔弗雷德取出照片仔细审查，想看这张照片拍摄于何时，然而在他的照片下还藏着一张颇有年代感的彩照。 

阿尔弗雷德小得意的笑容渐渐僵硬，照片上只有一个人，但是另一人的半截肩膀却也出现在照片中，所以这原本应该是一张两人的合照，但是硬生生被人从中间剪开，阿尔弗雷德看着照片上戴着大檐军帽的青年，尽管他有和伊万一模一样的脸，阿尔弗雷德却一眼能肯定，他不是伊万，他是伊利亚。那么就不难推测被剪掉的另外半张照片上是谁的留影了。 

他突然感觉很无力。伊利亚的消亡带走了他和王耀之间姑且算是爱情的情感，可天人永隔永远比圆满结局更令人难以释怀，无法忽视的遗憾落地生根，从原地踏步的心里汲取养分，经年累月长成了参天大树。 

阿尔弗雷德在沙发上坐了很久，因为思绪被过往纠缠，他一直保持相同坐姿，甚至连眨眼的频率都变慢了。他回想起上个世纪五十年代的时候，他们为了解决朝鲜半岛和越南的战争遗留问题聚集到日内瓦，在此期间，亚瑟极尽口才之能试图说服他缓和跟王耀的关系，阿尔弗雷德虽然嘴上说着不屑的话，但他心里早就有这样的想法了。只是那个年代国内还非常重视意识形态的问题，所以当时外交团团长——也是时任国务卿杜勒斯先生一直表态强硬，在媒体前大肆宣称绝不会跟中方有任何私下的接触。日内瓦会议持续了近三个月的时间，会议分为上下两个阶段，第一阶段主要讨论朝鲜半岛问题，美中双方作为这场战争的重要参与国，在会议上多次正面交锋。阿尔弗雷德第一次领教到'挺直了腰杆子'说话的王耀令人惊叹的辩驳能力，由于中美双方在半岛问题上各执己见，第一阶段的会议最终以'未能达成任何协议'告终。 

五月中旬，第二阶段针对印度支那问题的会议也因为各国难以调和的分歧停滞不前，阿尔弗雷德趁机回了美国一趟，他跟高层们商量后决定无论如何要在美中关系上取得一些进展，于是对华态度强硬的杜勒斯先生借口国内事务繁忙将外交任务全权委托给副团长——时任副国务卿史密斯先生。史密斯先生相对来说是个温和派，他和阿尔弗雷德在五月的最后一天主动向中国人示好。然后在六月的第一天，来自中国的外交家也投桃报李主动向他们释放了善意。王耀在这两次试水性的接触中表现谨慎，既不热情也不冷淡。 

为了掩人耳目，阿尔弗雷德托弗朗西斯将王耀约到预订好的办公室。弗朗西斯完成他的任务后便立刻离开了，办公室里只剩下阿尔弗雷德和王耀两人面面相觑。他们很久没有像现在这样单独相处了。 

阿尔弗雷德很快意识到这是一次由他发起的私人会面，他理应表现得更积极主动，但是他刚伸出手，房门却突然被敲响。 

阿尔弗雷德猜测是弗朗西斯回来了，但谨慎起见，他并没有立刻回应。王耀很有默契地走到门边询问:"谁在外面？" 

"是我。"伊利亚低沉的声音穿透房门。 

阿尔弗雷德和王耀对视了一眼，两人的神情都很是意外。紧接着，王耀看向房间里唯一可以藏身的窗帘，暗示阿尔弗雷德暂时躲到窗帘后。阿尔弗雷德不情愿做这种鬼鬼祟祟的事，但他更不愿意被伊利亚发现他在这里。窗帘是绿色的天鹅绒，很厚实，被拉倒了墙角后褶皱堆叠在一起，完全能够遮掩他的身躯。 

他藏好后，王耀就打开了房门。 

"你怎么来了？"王耀堵在门口问。 

"弗朗西斯说希望跟你单独讨论越南问题，可是刚才我看见他从这里离开了。"伊利亚说。 

"他有事离开一会儿，很快就会回来，我在这里等他。" 

"哦？是吗？"伊利亚扬起了音调。 

"你在怀疑什么？"王耀的声音里多了不悦的情绪。 

"我什么也没怀疑。"伊利亚说。 

"等我和弗朗西斯的会面结束后，我去找你。"王耀赶人的意图很明显了。 

阿尔弗雷德还没来得及松一口气，就听见伊利亚说:"不必了，我来找你也不是为了什么重要的事，现在弗朗西斯不在，我们就在这里谈吧。" 

"这是弗朗西斯安排的会面地点，如果他在这里安装了监听器，我们的谈话内容就都被他监听了。" 

"不要紧。不是重要的谈话，让他听见了也没关系。" 

伊利亚说着便打破了王耀的封锁，强制性地进了房间。躲在窗帘后的阿尔弗雷德紧张得屏住了呼吸，伊利亚执意要进屋，显然是发现了屋里的异常，比起一开始就被伊利亚撞破他和王耀的私会，现在这种掩饰不到位的局面更让人尴尬。 

"很浓郁的香水味，你绝不会用这种资本主义的东西，那么是弗朗西斯的香水味吗？可我记得他用的不是这种味道，这种味道更像是——" 

王耀冷笑打断伊利亚，"你的嗅觉真灵敏，我可是什么也闻不到。而且你居然还能根据香水气味的微弱差别判断这是谁留下的，看来你很关注他们，不过也是，你的目光一直停留在西方，东边的我们对你来说只是锦上添花的附属品，所以任勇朝出事后，你怕危及你在西方的利益说什么也不肯出兵援助。" 

"没人比你更会借题发挥了。"伊利亚的声音染上了无奈。 

"难道我说错了吗？" 

"那么我也想问问你，在社会主义大家庭中，我给你地位难道不比你所谓的'西方国家'高吗？" 

"不仅仅是你给我的，也是我自己争取到的！" 

"你说什么就什么吧。反正你就是不承认我对你好。" 

伊利亚敷衍地应付，阿尔弗雷德能感觉到他的气息在临近，不是人工的香水味，那种资本主义色彩浓厚的东西绝对不会出现在他身上，那是天然的冷冽的冰雪气味，一寸寸挤压着他呼吸的空间。阿尔弗雷德攥紧窗帘，与其被动地让伊利亚找到他，不如他主动站出来，还能挽回最后一丝颜面。隔着深绿色的天鹅绒窗帘，阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚对峙着，尽管看不见彼此，但他们都能想象到对方现在会流露怎样的神情。 

"伊利亚！"王耀突然喝道。 

阿尔弗雷德及时扼制准备掀开窗帘暴露自己的举动。 

"怎么了？"伊利亚似乎是转身了。 

"对于你来说，谁更重要？"王耀发出了惊人的声音。即使那时阿尔弗雷德还并不十分了解王耀，他也知道王耀不是会问出这样的话的人。 

伊利亚明知故问:"你的参照对象是谁？" 

"阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯。" 

伊利亚带着笑回答:"毫无疑问，你更重要。" 

"我宁愿你说是他。" 

"什么时候你对自己这样不自信了。" 

"跟自信不自信无关，伊利亚，我不蠢。我知道你所说的'重要'仅仅是指利益层面的重要。那不是我想听到的答案。" 

"你什么时候会在意这些无关紧要的问题了？" 

"……确实是无关紧要的问题，我只是随口问问。"王耀说，"还是来谈重要的问题吧，你来找我是为了什么事？" 

伊利亚沉默了一阵才说:"我并不是说我们之间私人的关系不重要，我只是认为你问的问题并不是那么重要，答案很浅显不是吗？于公于私，你都比阿尔弗雷德更重要。" 

"够了！伊利亚！我们没有必要再继续讨论这个话题了。" 

"显然你还是不相信我的解释，你只相信自己的判断。" 

"我不相信你是因为你连自己都会欺骗，你——唔——伊利亚！你在做什么？！" 

"你知道我性子急，不会像你那样先礼后兵。既然你说什么都不愿意相信我，我只好用实际行动来告诉你答案。" 

"你这算什么——" 

王耀的声音又戛然而止。取而代之的一系列令人想入非非的水啧声，这其实也没什么，不过就是接吻而已，阿尔弗雷德却内火中烧，办公室里太安静，那些暧昧的声音就成了他们共处的小世界里唯一清晰可辨的存在，难以忽视，比偷偷看限制级录像还让他面红耳赤。 

王耀气息不稳地说:"换个地方，弗朗西斯很快就会回来。" 

"……好。"伊利亚嗓音低沉。 

房间里的地毯很厚实，但是伊利亚离开的脚步仍然有声可闻，沉闷厚重。房门被打开又被合上，阿尔弗雷德等了一会儿才从窗帘后出来，刚才发生的一切都充满了荒诞色彩而让他感觉不真实，他曾领教过王耀隐忍的性子，即使真的在意伊利亚心中最渴望的是谁，也绝对不会任醋意或者说嫉妒显山露水，现在他把自己撕裂了给伊利亚看无非是为了掩护阿尔弗雷德。 

王耀从浴室出来。一边擦着头发，一边拿起遥控打开电视。他刚在阿尔弗雷德身边坐下，阿尔弗雷德便往旁边挪动，不愿意和王耀有近距离的肢体接触。 

王耀看了他一眼，显然是注意到他情绪的变化了，可王耀还是一如既往的选择忽视。阿尔弗雷德在王耀淡定的看电视的时候没法继续忍耐了，他拿起身旁的抱枕砸向电视。这不具有破坏力的举动再次吸引了王耀的目光。 

"你知道我最讨厌你哪一点吗？"阿尔弗雷德恨恨地问。 

"不知道也不想知道。"王耀举起遥控器，若无其事地换台。 

阿尔弗雷德从他手中抢走遥控器，"我最厌烦看到你在人前若无其事，在人后却总是为同一个人黯然神伤。" 

"所以你根本是无视我的意见，想说什么就说了。"王耀又开始揉擦他还在滴水的头发，无论如何他就是不肯正视阿尔弗雷德的情绪。也正是如此，阿尔弗雷德更加气恼。 

"如果你真的有心隐藏，就不要让我发现。至少我从没有把对别人的感情带入到和你相处的时间里。" 

王耀顿了片刻，"就算我还摆不脱伊利亚对我的影响，跟你又有什么关系呢？这是我跟伊利亚之间的事，你要是看不惯那就继续看不惯，难道你指望我还会像二十多年前一样没有底线的迁就你？" 

阿尔弗雷德冷笑:"所以你现在承认了，即使伊利亚做过那么多伤害你的事，即使他对你总是三心二意，你也还保留着对他的一往情深。我一直以为你多么清高，原来是看错人了，你宁折不弯的态度只是针对我，在伊利亚跟前，你早就低下了'高贵'的头颅。" 

"你错了！在伊利亚跟前我从没妥协过！反倒是你！阿尔弗雷德！你得失忆症了吗？！九十年代我在你跟前强颜欢笑的次数少了吗？！"王耀情绪也有了波动，他把擦头发的毛巾扔到阿尔弗雷德脸上，随后站起来想要离开。 

阿尔弗雷德在他身后不依不挠地说:"你又在偷换概念！我在跟你谈'情'你却用'事'来敷衍，或许别人会被你的诡辩带偏了题，可我不会。" 

王耀停下脚步，深呼吸后转过身面对跟上来的阿尔弗雷德，"好！那我们来讲'情'，但是我们之间的情分从来就不单纯，关系好时，你待我也好，关系恶化时，你便恶言恶语相向。我没你那么善变，不管何时，我对你一直很克制。现在你又要求不谈利益只讲情分，你不觉得可笑吗？" 

阿尔弗雷德和他的人民一样，肢体语言一直很丰富，尤其是情绪激烈的时候，他又是耸肩又是摊手，把王耀置身于他身躯投下的阴影中，"对我一直很克制？说得好像我是你的例外，但实际上你对哪个国家不是这样？" 

王耀将他往后推开些距离，身高在吵架中也是硬伤，"也好过你的善变。" 

"是！我善变！我有时对你态度不好！但你对我也不见得客气！在你克制之前，你会抱着最大的恶意来揣测我，甚至有些和我不相关的事，你也会认为我是罪魁祸首！" 

"那姑且算我们对待感情的态度都不够真诚，你可以满世界留情，凭什么要求我一心一意？" 

"但是你知道他们构不成威胁！" 

"所以你认为你比我更像是一个合格的恋人了吗？"王耀讽刺道。 

阿尔弗雷德却大言不惭地表示认同:"是这样，没错，我就是比你更合格。" 

王耀想说的话都被堵在了喉咙里，可能仍是中西方文化存在的差异，他并不喜欢把所有矛盾都摊开来讲，相互抠着细节指责对方的过错，有些事并没有明确的对错分界线，执拗地追责只是浪费唇舌，而且中国有'独特'的人情观，在评判是非对错的时候总是会情不自禁地带入主观感受，以'爱'为名的过错总是会被包容。但阿尔弗雷德却一定要在两人间分出对错，在日常相处中他看起来比王耀更加感性，可一旦遇到是非对错问题，他又会变得格外理性。王耀曾经因为偷偷关掉阿尔弗雷德定的闹钟害他误了航班的事和阿尔弗雷德吵了一架，王耀当时并不知道阿尔弗雷德要赶一场临时会议，只是想让好几天都在天上飞来飞去的阿尔弗雷德多休息一会儿，王耀承认他有错，但面对阿尔弗雷德持续的指责，他还是忍不住说'我这么做也是为了你'，阿尔弗雷德却并不领情，他直言王耀应该更坦率地接受自己犯错的事实，而不是以'关怀'的名义为自己开脱。 

"我们的争吵没有意义。"为了避免两人争吵到清算过往的局面发生，王耀匆匆结束了话题，并打算继续离开。 

"等一下。"阿尔弗雷德喊住他，"你输了比赛，所以你应该兑现我们的赌约。" 

王耀语气无奈:"Seriously？现在？这样的情况下？" 

"没错。就是现在。"阿尔弗雷德肯定地说。 

王耀只是看着他，不说话。 

"你想耍赖吗？"阿尔弗雷德挑衅道。 

"我……明天再说！"王耀走回卧室。 

阿尔弗雷德紧跟在他身后，"不行——" 

王耀又突然回过头来，额头撞上了阿尔弗雷德的下巴，两人都往后退了小半步，"在我对外的关系中，你是最重要的，你还不满意吗？" 

只是阿尔弗雷德还没来得及回答，王耀便把房门给重重地摔上了。 

阿尔弗雷德很是郁结，今天这场'战争'由他挑起，可最后的主动权似乎并没有掌握在他手上，王耀又扮演受害者又扮演施害者，完全将他玩弄在股掌之间。阿尔弗雷德越想越不甘，窝在沙发上生闷气。到了深夜，王耀也没出来一趟，阿尔弗雷德也憋着气跑到客房去睡了。 

但是觉得这笔账没有跟王耀算清楚的阿尔弗雷德怎么也睡不着，他在往事中寻找可以控诉王耀'渣'的蛛丝马迹，然而除了以前的伊利亚和现在的伊万外，王耀几乎其他的滥情记录，堪称国家中洁身自好的典范。阿尔弗雷德又滋生了体谅王耀的心思，甚至念起了王耀的好。 

去年年底，西班牙、埃及和新西兰提出了一份要求各方在叙利亚阿勒颇立即停止所有一切攻击的决议草案，但是被中俄两国联合否决。这是王耀在叙利亚问题上第五次动用一票否决权。当时叙利亚的局势对中俄支持的政府军利好，所以一向主张和谈的王耀在这个时候不再继续搬弄那套假仁假义的说辞，直接用行动证明了他的偏向。 

在阿尔弗雷德的默许下，美方代表没有放过这个攻击中方的机会，"本草案致力于帮助阿勒颇平民，让愿意逃亡的人逃亡。我们原可以立刻提供人道主义援助，但中国和俄罗斯否决了为当地人民提供药物，否决了向生命垂危的人提供帮助，否决了拯救要饿死的无辜百姓，历史将会铭记俄罗斯和中国的做法。"   
　   
弗朗西斯和亚瑟也一如既往地扮演了阿尔弗雷德的左膀右臂，但是他们似乎完全没有看见王耀那高高举起的表示反对的手，只对伊万进行了猛烈的抨击。 

法国代表说:"今天表决的决议草案是一个折中的结果，能够维持国际和平与安全，可以给我们一线希望，帮助拯救阿勒颇无辜生命。然而，俄罗斯和阿萨德政权无视国际社会呼声，一意孤行夺取阿勒颇。" 

英国代表表示:"俄罗斯不愿意谈判，更愿意支持阿萨德政权。安理会成员致力于维持国际和平与安全，请问俄罗斯的否决如何服务于和平与安全？" 

阿尔弗雷德不停冲弗朗西斯和亚瑟使眼色，在他快要把眼珠子都翻出眼眶后，亚瑟才在后面的环节中象征性地指责了王耀几句。 

"我很惊讶作为常任理事国之一，中国也站在了和平与安全的对立面，并进一步践踏了叙利亚无辜平民的人权。" 

亚瑟作为毒舌的典型代表，说出的这些话明显没有体现出他真正的功力，即便如此，王耀还是亲自上阵，罕见地进行了语气强势的驳斥:"我奉劝英/国先生停止滥用安【囧】理【囧】会的做法，停止对别国立场的歪曲！我们都很清楚这个草案是真的有助于解决叙利亚问题还仅仅是在拖延和平到来的时间。" 

亚瑟没有想到王耀会亲自驳斥他，更没有想到王耀不去和阿尔弗雷德刚正面，反而把最尖锐的话留给他这个'从犯'了，一时涨红了脸，后悔刚才没有再刻薄一些。俄罗斯代表这一次却显得底气不足，仅仅是以决议草案提出的太仓促，根据安理【囧】会程序决议草案必须在24小时候才能表决为由对自己投反对票的行为做出了解释。中方却在今天战斗力十足，继王耀亲自上阵后，中方代表又针对美国的指责行使了答辩权。 

"叙利亚局势如何发展到今天的地步，中东其他国家面临的问题如何发展到今天的地步，起源是什么，有关国家扮演了什么样的角色，发挥了什么样的作用，历史记录是清楚的，安【囧囧】理会成员也十分清楚，这不是在安理会歪曲其他国家的立场可以改变的。" 

尽管王耀和他的外交团队战斗力爆表，但双拳难敌四手，在四面八方的攻击下也渐渐心有余而力不足。阿尔弗雷德想就此终结会议时，伊万却突然拍桌，痛斥在场所有投了赞成票的国家:"我们死难医生的鲜血就在那些人面兽心的恐【囧囧】怖【囧囧】分子的后台上，对，就是你们，英美法和他们的同情者手上。" 

伊万的话让在场国家都安静下来。当天俄方在阿勒颇东北部的临时医院遭到反【囧囧】政【囧囧】府武【囧】装炮击，先且不提政【囧囧】府军和反政【囧囧】府武装谁代表正义的问题，攻击医院都是公认的错误。阿尔弗雷德和他的小团体在这件事上无论如何都无法为反政【囧囧】府武【囧囧】装洗白。 

散会后，阿尔弗雷德没有参加例行的晚宴便气匆匆地离开了大厦。王耀回到他在曼哈顿的私人公寓时，不意外在房间里看见阿尔弗雷德。 

"我给你打包了一份意面回来。"王耀扬了扬手中的食物袋。 

阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼，只注意到他手里拿着的筷子，哼道:"没叉子我不吃！" 

"吃兰州拉面的时候筷子用得比我还溜，现在又非叉子不可了？" 

王耀取出装意面的餐盒，放到微波炉里加热后才端给阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德还是一副大少爷模样，抱臂坐在沙发上，一动也不动。 

"晚上要是饿了，别吵着要我起来给你做饭。"王耀把餐盒往桌上一放，由阿尔弗雷德闹小情绪。然而等他换下正装从卧室出来后，阿尔弗雷德还是保持原来的姿态，没动一下筷子。王耀不想管他，但又知道到了晚上，姓琼斯的臭小子要是饿了一定会来干扰他的睡眠，权衡利弊后，王耀决定先喂饱这个大少爷。 

他端起餐盒坐到阿尔弗雷德身边，用筷子卷了面条送到阿尔弗雷德嘴边。 

"张嘴！" 

阿尔弗雷德看了王耀一眼，还算配合地张开了嘴。王耀已经不想再吐槽阿尔弗雷德的孩子心性了，说起来更丢脸的会是他，一把年纪了还整天跟这个乳臭未干的家伙搅在一起。 

"你和你的人民还真的以为地球就是围绕你们美利坚在转，一直以来标榜多元化、包容性，事实上你们只关注发生在美国的事，并以为全世界也都和你们一样。" 

王耀碎碎念的时候跟阿尔弗雷德印象中的老年人性格非常接近，但是王耀的外貌形象却非常年轻，甚至比阿尔弗雷德们这些真正的年轻人还要年轻。一个年轻的躯壳里住着一个苍老的灵魂，这种反差有时候确实能让阿尔弗雷德找到所谓的'萌点'。 

"不不不，我知道你家的人不关心，因为他们只能使用局域网。" 

王耀瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，"你装傻充愣来膈应我的时候，还真是让我很不爽。"他停了片刻，又说，"你应该重新找个对象，不能总是赖着我，好像我真的有作为你丈夫的义务。" 

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，但很快又大咧咧地说:"跟你磨合了这么久才勉强习惯，再换个人又要重新磨合，太麻烦了。" 

"我站在你的对立面，不能顺着你的心意办事，所以你才需要跟我磨合，但如果换一个人，他跟你没有站在意识形态的对立面，他没有对你构成巨大的威胁，他对你言听计从，自然不需要所谓的'磨合'。" 

"说得简单，这样的人哪里去找？" 

"这样的人，你身边不是很多吗？"王耀笑着反问。 

阿尔弗雷德一时无语，继而颇为不屑的说:"我倒是想撇下你，可你当初主动缠上来时将我们捆绑得太紧，还给我打了死结。你把生米都煮成熟饭了，才假惺惺地让我找别人，你真是一如既往的虚伪。"


End file.
